The Voice within
by CHIKEESxBBY
Summary: My story startes when I went to L.A to go to a Music School, my past came back to haunt me yet again. Its okay because now i am the new lead singer of C3, yes me Mitchie Torres replaced jerk face Shane. please read and review
1. SO YESTERDAY

**HEY PEOPLE WELL THIS IS A NEW STORY I WAS THINKING OF WHEN I WAS AT THE BEACH TODAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT=)**

**Dear journal its me Mitchie T. **

**Life changed so much after camp rock. I graduated high school and now I am going to a three month singing program in Los Angeles. Its this really good famous music school and I got a scholarship to go to the three month summer program. It's a surprise to me because I didn't sign up for it but I also know this was the same school my cousin Terri went to after her brother Paul died. I miss him he always supported us. Maybe this is what I need to get back into singing. I haven't sang much since he died I think that's when every thing went down hill. I miss my friends Cait and Sierra they were always there for me and as for Shane well I haven't heared much from him since Camp Rock finished we kinda well how could I say this we lost the vibe. We don't talk any more and the only way I hear from him is threw Hot Tunes or threw Cait she is with Nate. They been together since Final Jam at Camp Rock. She even goes on all the tours they go on. Things worked out great for her but as for me im still plan o Michelle Marie Torres how sad is that. Ugh I wish I had a interesting life well maybe this summer program will change everything for me again. And maybe I would get a boy friend who knows this is the start of my life. Well its 12:05 am and I better go to sleep but who could sleep with my dad snoring next to me and my mom she is driving I think she is getting sleepy. Well I better go so I can take over and start to drive.**

**Love Always Mitcie T.**

"**Mom do you want me to drive?" I asked hoping she would say yes **

"**Si mija iam really sleepy I need some rest, thank you" she said as she yawned **

**My mom drove pulled over and got out the car so I can take over. There is only 8 more hours to drive till we are in Los Angeles California. Normally we would go on a air plain but we now live in Roswell, New Mexico. It's a small town like 20 miles long basically everything in the town is about aliens. It will be a good thing to get out as I can before I would turn alien crazy too. My mom has good business in Roswell and we live in a wonderful house but yet again this would be the last year I will actually live with my mom I forgot to tell you im moving out as soon as I get a god job. And I think I talk to myself way to much but iam also the only one up. I turned on the radio to only start to sing one of my fav songs so yesterday.**

You can change your life - if you wanna  
You can change your clothes - if you wanna  
If you change your mind  
Well, that's the way it goes

But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat - cause I wanna  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back

At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

You can say you're bored - if you wanna  
You can act real tough - if you wanna  
You can say you're torn  
But I've hearThank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'cause

If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today  
'caused enough

Haven't you heard ima be okay

**Wow I think I heard enough of this song its going to make me cry. Long story short this is the song I sang for days when Shane broke my heart. Yeah the wonderful Shane Adam Grey broke my fragile heart. I wish I would go back and tell him off for leading me on just so I can end up hurt. It sucks how things ended up like this I think he is another reason why I ended up quiting singing I miss it I was good but the past is the past and its so yesterday. **

**~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~**

"**Wow eight hours already past that was fast sweetie how was the drive" my dad said in the back seat**

"**it was good It made me think a lot about the past and about how I quit singing I was good at it what happened dad?"**

"**well mitch I think theres a time in every bodies life when they need a change and just because the past didn't work out as planed it means you could only work harder for your future sweetie you been given a second chance don't let this one pass you up too" he looked so serious **

**I felt a single tear fall down my cheek "dad im sorry how I let good things pass me by"**

"**mija are you okay?"my mom said scared**

"**yeah mom im okay just a lil scared and sad that what happened in the past but I think ima be okay now."**

"**good then because you been parked in front of the school for awhile I think we should go in and sign you up for your classes." My dad said**

**We all got out the car and started heading to the main office. I got my scedual dropped my things off in y dorm and said my good byes to my mom and dad. i went down to the quad to see if I could meet any one there. I headed down the stairs when I noticed that's when everyone was staring at me. What why they looking at me for? **

"**Hey Mitchie is that you?" a familiar voice said from behind me. Of course they wernt looking at me they were looking at Terri. At lest I know someone here.**

"**Omg Terri I cant believe it you're here too!" I said in happy tone**

"**oh no sorry mitch I was just dropping off some papers I go in the spring semester but that's good you're here I thught you wernt going to show up. Everyone knew that we were the ones who quit singing after paul. But this is a new start and hey I heard your ex is going to be coming with Nate, Jay, and Cait. Maybe this is a second chance for many things" **

**O-M-G! WHAT THE! Did she just say Shane was going to come here oh no I have to leave I cant be in the same place as him.**

"**Earth to Mitch are you okay gurlie? You zoned out actually it was priceless you looked lost." She said while laughing. **

"**Oh yeah im okay I just thought you said Shane would be here. That would be" I was cut off to who woulda guessed no other than Hole him self.**

"**Mitchie is that you?" he said in a excided voice **

**HEY EVERY ONE WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER UNO **

**SO PLEASE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD GO ON**

**LOVE ALWAYS BRIANNA**


	2. THESE FOUR WALLS

**_HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER..PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY LOL... BUT ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE _**

**_DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN CAMP ROCK OR THE SONGS IN CHAPTER ONE AND TWO THERE FROM HILARY DUFF-SO YESTERDAY AND MILEY CYRUS-THESE FOUR WALLS_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dear Journal it's me again**

**Well today was the start of my new life I had a freak out but I think I will be okay after all. Like I said the past is the past and it's so yesterday. I miss my mom and dad already I don't share a dorm I have it all to myself how cool is that. I saw my cousin Terri and she told me that Shane, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn are going to be in the same school. Whose idea was this? I think it was her or cait. They always wanted things to work out for me and Shane but I couldn't let that happen again. I was to hurt on how he just left me all alone. Did he really care about me? Oh I think NOT because if he did then he still would have been there for me. But the past came back to haunt me yippee do da day! =/ I like that face its funny. Well I changed a lot over the 3 years that passed. People think I'm the opposite of what I use too be I'm not shy any more I stopped singing and I just do what I want. But most decisions I made were good but most were bad. But I think I'm going to be good and make my dreams finally come true with or without any one to support me. Well I better go I'm spending too much time writing **

**TTYL LOVE MITCHIE T. **

**I was scared earlier when I thought Shane was behind me thank God it was just Terri's boyfriend. **

"**Mitchie is that you?" he said excited**

**I turned around to find out it was Jack. That was a close one I was actually happy to see him he was one of my good friends.**

"**Hey jack yeah it's me the fab Mitchie T. herself. And how has the awesome rock star Jack S. Been? I can truly say that I missed you!" I said while giving my best friend a bear hug. It's been a year since I've seen him and Terri.**

"**I've been freakishly awesome like always. And don't tell Terri but I stole her lunch so I better run off before she finds out I missed you too Michelle Torres. Don't ever stop being there for me and Terri we love you too much." And with that he ran off with Terri chasing him and yelling at him.**

"**Bye Mitch I'll call you later! Jack you asshole give me back my lunch before I kick your ass to china!" she yelled while jumping on his back.**

**I missed them they were always there for me. Oh great I'm all alone again well I should go get some lunch.**

**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**After the bell rang we all had to go to the great room to meet the teachers. A man went to the middle of the stage where there was a podium with a mic.**

"**Welcome to Celestial Zinger. This summer you will find your voice and your style.(DÉJÀ VU MUTCH) I want you to know that over thousands of applications you're the lucky 100 students who got the free scholarship summer program. We will start class from 8am to 3pm curfew is at 11pm week days and at 12 on weekends. I am your head master William Griffen. These wonderful musicians to the left of me are going to be your teachers for the next two months. Now get gone and enjoy. Class starts in 30 mins."**

**I started walking out when I heard my name **

"**Mitchie wait up ooh girl I know you hear me!" someone started to shout out **

**I turned around to see my best friend Cait from C.R so the rumors were true they did come to this school. Just when I started thinking that is a lie to scare me. I haven't saw Cait in like so long. Since she went on tour with them. We kinda grew apart over the years. We talked here and there but just a few hellos and goodbyes I don't tell her much any more.**

"**Hey" I said confused while she came and gave me a hug I just stood there looking at her with a blank expression.**

"**Mictie where have you been?" We lost all contact from you Shane was starting to give up just wait till I tell him you're here he would be so happy to see you!" Cait started to say in a sing tone voice**

"**Oh umm well I haven't really been around the music scene lately. I actually stopped singing I don't see a point in it any more. So my family and I decided to pack up and move and have a new start and my cousin Terri signed me up to this program without me knowing and here is Mitchie T." I said in a sarcastic voice. It's not that I don't care about Cait it's just that we grew apart.**

"**Oh my are you serious? Why did you stop? What where do you live now? Omg Mitch we have so much to catch up on but I have class where's your first class?" she said **

"**Um yeah ... because I'm going threw a hard time right now and I don't know where my life starts at or where my past ended. And I'll tell you soon but not now I'm not ready yet to let everyone know and I have advanced singing you?" I stated while we walked down the halls to our classes.**

"**Wow I hope everything starts to get better for you. I have the same and you know I'm always here for you if you want to tell me and let me back in your life." She said sadly **

"**Yeah I'll let you know and look its Mr. Lover boy. You better go to him before he runs off on you and never calls or tells you where he went."I was cut off again **

"**Mitchie don't be like that Nate has been great to me and for Shane you left not him. Stop being like that with Shane. He is trying his best" **

"**Wait Cait you don't know a DAMN THING WHY I LEFT! You don't know what Shane done to me and all the tears I cried for him and he did leave" I shouted making a scene in the class**

"**Well maybe I would have known if you told me instead of running off like you always done. Don't yell at me because I'm trying to help you and Shane out!" she said while tears started to fall out her eyes**

"**Cait I'm sorry it's not what I meant. There is no me and Shane, ill soon let you know what happened wait till school is over." I gave her a hug and we sat down.**

"**Okay class I am Mr. Wyatt I'm going to pick random people to sing a song. First up Michelle Torres come up and sing a song that describes your emotions."**

**I went up and starred at Cait next to her was shocked Nate, Jason, and Shane. They looked like they saw a ghost. I closed my eyes and started to sing:**

These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough  
ooooh  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around  
It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah Ooh  
these four walls again

**When I finished I opened my eyes to only feel all the tears flood out at once. Everyone clapped. I looked at Cait and Shane their faces were shocked and I saw the hurt in their eyes. I know there are a lot of explaining to do.**

"**Wow Michelle that was great why did you quit singing when you have a wonderful voice?" Mr. Wyatt asked and that's when I heard someone shout out "SHE WHAT!" **

"**Mr. Grey please sit down. Michelle only came to this program because her cousin Terri was worried that's she wouldn't sing again so we picked Michelle in hoping that she will sing again. Does that answer your question?" **

"**Why Mitchie why did you quit?" Shane asked**

**I looked at him with my eyes full of tears and noticed that's he was about to cry too. This is going to be a long summer. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WELL THERE YOU GO THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 PLEASE GO DOWN AND CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON... **

**I ALSO NEED HELP WHAT SHOULD I PUT FOR THE REASON WHY MITCHIE HATES SHANE OR THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT THE GUYS**

**PLEASE GIVE ME SUM IDEAS **

**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO CcrzyBeautiful1 FOR REVIEWING **


	3. DONT WANNA SAY NO

**HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING THANK YOU TO brucas224 AND MISSxTOWxMATER FOR REVIEWS THEY MADE MY DAY **

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING THE SONG IS DONT WANNA SAY NO-ELLE&TITO**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER **

**Dear Journal hey what's up? **

**Well today I had to sing in front of the class you have no idea how hard that was for me. I haven't sung in front of any one since that night. Yeah I sing when I'm by myself or when my parents are asleep. But when I had to sing in front of them again it was so hard. I couldn't help but to cry. I didn't wanna sing but I had to and that was the hardest thing I had to do so far. But any ways this is going to be a long summer because Shane is in the same classes as me. I lost the voice within me. It's more than words can say for the reason why I had quit. I promise journal I'll tell you what happened that night. But right now someone is knocking on the door I gotta lost and confused Mitchie T. and if you haven't figured it out yet that's the name I go by now ever since Jack made fun of me saying what happened to lilo Mitchie. This isn't my lilo Mitchie this is someone new its Mitchie T. but that's how I got my new name Mitchie T. It is kind of the same how Sandy went to Sandra D. in the movie Greese.**

**Well g2g Love Mitchie T. **

"**Hold up I'm coming!" I yelled while I hid my journal under my pillow and closed my laptop that had a picture of me Terri and Paul. How I miss him I could picture that night in my head how we came back from the guy's concert. That's when Shane decided to tell me that horrible thing that changed my life.. **

"**Mitchie it's me hurry up" Cait started to shout. As I whipped the tears away and answered the door.**

"**Mitchie are you okay? Oh and explain to me what happened from earlier." she said looking me in the eyes trying to see if I was lying or not.**

"**Caitlyn there is so much I have to explain to you why I hate Shane so much. The reason why I quit singing the reason why I moved. I know I kept you in the dark for so long and when we usually would talk or text I didn't tell you much." I looked down trying not to cry this is harder than I thought it would be.**

"**Mitchie why though I'm here to help you...in a way... your acting like Shane how he use to be before that summer. When you two were a perfect couple. How could one day you are fine then the next day you two are nothing. What happened that night? Tell me please Mitch I have the right to know what got to my friend don't I?" she went to go sit on the chair by my desk I just stayed quit I didn't know what to tell her.**

"**Mitchie please can you talk to me at least say something." **

"**Cait I messed up there was a time when we were happy till I messed up everything. Your right I did chase Shane away but I done it for a reason. I got tired of always being alone. He stopped calling me and he wouldn't give me the time of day. Finally he called me said that he is having a concert so I went with Terri and...and...Paul God I hate myself I begged them to come with me I went back stage to see Shane and I saw him talking to some girl and she kept flirting with him. I got mad and told him so this is the reason why you cant call me because your to busy messing around with hoes." **

"**Mitch he wasn't I was on tour with them he was always talking about you that how he missed you" **

"**Cait thats not all we got into a fight he said that he could care less what I thought and that I was just for publicity, that I didn't mean anything. So I ran to find Terri and Paul, I told them what happened and thats when I begged them to take me home. There was a drunk driver he passed a red light. The next thing I knew I saw a bright light and the world stood still I saw Paul tell me ****that its going to be okay and then I blacked out. Next thing I know I woke up from a coma five months later. Paul was dead and Terri came here to find her voice again." wow I cant believe the memory of that night was still so strong. **

"**Mitchie I'm so sorry we didn't know that happened I swear if we knew we would have been at the hospital. Oh my God no wonder why your a mess its all our fault." Caitlyn said with tears in her eyes.**

"**No Cait its not your fault and I still have so much to tell you. After I woke up my parents were arguing every day when I got home my mom and dad almost got a divorce they split up for two years me and my mom moved to Roswell and thats when my friend Troy got shot and died. My life went upside down I started to act out and I didn't know what was going on I started to drink and" Cait cut me off "Mitch you didn't do drugs did you?" she looked scared **

"**Oh no of course I didn't I almost did though till I met my ex Patrick he was the best he made me feel whole again. And nothing else mattered any more I didn't think of Shane any more the night mares stopped." Cait looked sort of shocked at how I fell in love with someone else she looked upset she still wants me to be with Shane I know it. He was her bestfriend.**

"**Then I found out that that it was too good to be true he end up having another girlfriend behind my back so my world crashed down again. At that time Shane just stopped calling me and leaving me texts he done that the whole year till he finally gave up I knew he was always in love with me but I cant forgive him so easily I needed time I went back to my old habits I didn't even sing. Last year my parents got back together I felt a lil better but something still didn't feel right. Cait I felt like that there was a missing piece in my life I got arrested like three times for fighting and stealing." I cant believe I'm telling her my life story story. My life is so messed up right now. I think she was right I do need help. But I don't think it will help much.**

"**Mitch I don't know what to say...why did you keep all this from me? From Shane? We could have been there to help you!" she said anger "Cait its not like that I didn't want anyones help I just...I just couldn't handle any one seeing me like this not now or back then I know I messed my life up. I'm trying my best to fix my mistakes please don't be mad. But this was the last chance of me getting my act together they didn't tell me but I could tell in there eyes Cait."**

"**I'm not mad Mitch I'm just very disaponted in you. Come on your better than this Mitchie."**

**Cait said and took a last look at me and she just walked out. I decided to go to the park down the street.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(SHANE POV)**

"**Shane have you saw Caitlyn? She has been gone a while." Nate asked Shane who was lost in playing his guitar.**

"**Nope last thing I known was that she wanted to go find some one but she didn't tell me who sorry man." **

"**Its cool you know what I cant stop thinking of who we saw today. After three years we see her and she didn't even say hi what a bitch"**

"**Nate! Don't talk about her that way. You know how I feel about her I never stopped loving her. I'm going to take a walk see you later." I cant believe Nate just called her a bitch even though she put me threw hell for three years but still there must be a reason.**

**I started to walk down the street to the park I saw earlier when we arrived maybe I can get some ****quit time there. As I was walking closer I heard someone singing **

I'm trying to hold us together, together  
But your words, they pull the rug from under my feet  
I want for things to get better, much better  
What you don't, is killing me; so slowly

I don't wanna say goodbye,  
I don't wanna leave behind  
What we started three years ago  
I don't wanna let it all go

I'm breaking down,  
My tears keep flooding the ground  
How can my love stand another mile  
Woahh, oh

I don't wanna say no  
I don't wanna say go  
I don't want this to end  
I want to see your smile again

The thought of you and I keeps me here  
But I damage hearts, is what I fear  
No, oh I don't want to say no

So many routes have showed him I need him much  
I try to bring the sparkle of back in his eye  
But everything that I've been givin hasn't been enough  
To fill him up like we used to have, Ooh

I don't want say goodbye  
I don't wanna take this flight  
But how much of this crashing can I bare  
When I'm looking for your love, and its not there

I'm breaking down  
My tears keep flooding the ground  
How can my life stand another round?

Noo, I don't wanna say no  
I don't wanna say go  
I don't want it to end  
I want to see you smile again

The thought of you and I keeps me here  
but a damaged heart is what I fear  
Noo, I don't wanna say no  
We planned together, but we're tearing apart

There's no answer, there's no beat to your heart  
I want for things to work, but they're only getting worse  
Baby, this won't last forever, anymore  
Maybe, we should take a break or just forget it all

But I, I don't wanna say no  
I don't wanna say go  
I don't want it to end  
I want to see you smile again  
The thought of you and I keeps me here

But a damage heart is what I fear, Noo  
I don't wanna say  
No No No Nooooo  
I don't wanna say noo  
Ooh, I don't wanna say no  
No No Noooo  
I don't wanna say no, Ohh  
I don't want to say no..

**I just stood there behind her I didn't want to say anything I was scared of what she would say to me she ignored me all day in class. But then I heard her say something that made me jump**

"**How long have you been standing behind me Shane." she repeated **

"**Uh um not that long that song its nice you wrote it?" I asked looking down at her she looked so beautiful sitting on the grass wearing a black hat a with a large T-shirt with a faded black vest on. She had light blue ripped skinny jeans on with black boots. She had black eye shadow that made her look mysterious. I guess she figured I was starring at her because she got up and started to snap her fingers to get my attention.**

"**What happened Shane your in like lala land. What you doing here?" she asked **

"**Cait told you didn't she?"**

"**No I wanted to take a walk and thats when I herd you singing I.. wait she told me what?" I asked looking confused**

"**Shane its for me to know and for you to never find out! You never cared before why now?" she said and then ran off. I just stood there in shock what did she mean by that?**

"**Mitchie wait!" I yelled and ran after her.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I KNOW THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER BUT IT HAD TO BE EXPLAINED BUT HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW **

**I WANA GIVE A SPEACIAL SHOT OUT TO brucas224 FOR THE LINE (ITS FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT) THANKS FOR THE HELP =)**

**WELL ILL UPDATE WHEN I GET TO 10 SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THE STORY AND PEOPLES PLEASE REVIEW **

**3BRIANNA**


	4. DREAMING OF REALITY

NORMALLY I WOULD NAME THE CHAPTER OF THE SONG THAT WAS IN IT SINCE THERE IS 2 I COULDNT DECIDE FROM WHAT IVE DONE-LINKIN PARK OR I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU-3 DAYS GRACE.

Dear Journal

This day couldn't get any worse. I went to the park and yeah I was crying again I really don't know what's up with me lately. I haven't cried in two years then I come here and I have been crying none stop. All the feeling I thought were gone suddenly came back to haunt me. When I was at the park my friends from home called me wishing me good luck and that they miss me. There the only ones who truly know what I went threw them three years yeah I told Caitlyn the simple ones I forgot to well not forgot I just couldn't tell her alot of things only the group I hung out with which was Alana, Tonnie, Amber,Ashley and girls were known as the popular girls. Then there were the fab five they hated that name but i always made fun of them there was Chad, Jackson, Jake, Zack, and Max. They were known for all there pranks. We were known as the schools bullies yeah little Michelle Marie Torres was a bully. But a popular one. I know hard to believe well this is how it all started is when I moved I met them and everything fell into place. There the reason why I'm still standing I was heartbroken when Shane hurt me when Paul and Troy died. Life felt like hell. But it made me grow up it made me see life for what it really stands for. There are times when your truly happy but then its like there are ten things that turns that happiness into tears fears and sorrow. I learned not to trust anyone. But its late I have to call it a night.

Good night love Mitchie T.

I was laying down thinking of that day and the only thing that kept popping threw my mind. Was then damn flashbacks being layed over and over again.

(FLASH BACK)

"Shane its for me to know and for you to never find out! You never cared before why now?" I screamed tears burning through my eyes once again. I ran off back to my room.

"Mitchie wait!"Shane yelled after me.

"NO SHANE I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" I yelled out not thinking of anything but that night how he made my heart break into thousands of little pieces.

"Mitchie I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it would you just give me a moment to tell you how sorry I am I didn't mean what I said that night. I love you I always have and always will. Mitch!" He yelled back at me chasing me

"No its all lies Shane I cant trust what you tell me you don't know what love is. How could you love me when you don't even know me any more." I ran up the stairs and into my room

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I sat on the floor holding my knees up to my chest.

I turned off all the lights and I just sat there on the cold wooden floor. Just thinking of all the memories Shane and I had three years ago.

(FLASH BACK)

"Shane your crazy...no don't you dare! AH SHANE I'M GOING TO GET YOU! Two words pay and back"

he was in his in black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt holding a water gun with a big kool-aid smile.

"Oh Mitch you know you love me, oh and that is three words " and he shot me again with the supersoke gun he had in my face with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah I must be crazy in love with you Shane Grey your my dream come true now honey come here" I said while giving him puppy eyes while I had a water bottle in my hands. He came in to kiss me then I poured the water right on his head.

"Yet I must be crazy in love for you to pour water on my hair and not get mad Michelle Torres."

and with that he kissed me and I giggled.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

I miss the old days I miss Shane and the guys but most of all I miss what me and Shane use to be what we use to have. Then I thought about that night. How could someone be so mean and tell me all those horrible things. Did he even know how much he hurt me that night. Tears were dripping down my eyes. It was 2:58am and I couldn't sleep. All I could think was about that night

(FLASH BACK)

I went backstage I was so happy I could see him again. Oh how I missed him. I went threw the halls and stopped dead in my tracks thats when I saw her.

"Oh Shane you were so good up there" she said while trying to hug him he tried to push her off but I still cut in not caring what I said.

"So this is the reason why you can't call me Shane! It's because your to busy messing around with hoes like her!" I started yelling I was so mad how could he do this to me.

"Mitch its not what it looks like. She was just trying to hug me but I wouldn't let her" he said while running to me.

"No it is what it looks like Melissa, Shane don't want you he wants me now would you leave me and him alone and stop calling him its a little pathetic." the blonde said whhile laughing

"Its MITCHIE and Fuck you Shane! How could you do this to me... To us how stupid can you be! Every one was right about you! Your always going to be the same!" I yelled and started to cry while walking out I herd him yell

"Mitchie for reals it's nothing please believe me your the only one I want!"

"No Shane I can't believe you anymore maybe if you called me like you use to then I would of believed you but you didn't have the time to call me so no its done. You fucked up again I'm done waiting and listing to lame ass excuses no more Shane." I said while holding my head like it was about to explode

"Whatever Mitchie its true you were only for publicity. You swear I cared for you if I did I would have called but it was just a little game and sorry honey I won and your out of the game! Now leave me alone" he yelled at me while grabbing that blond girls hand and walked off.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"

I heard my phone ringing who in the earth is texting me at this time I turned over I didn't know I was sleeping on the floor I must have cried my self to sleep. Its 1:15P.M. I was asleep longer then I thought. I grabbed my phone and touched the screen of my LG Voyager.

_Mitch I know its early _

_but you need to come home asap_

_-Tonnie_

_Oh Tess is everything okay?_

_-M_

_No something happened..._

_to Chad. We just need you home _

_Mitchie_

_-Tonnie_

No not again Chad was my best friend yeah I had this huge crush on him but I never told him because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I got up and read it again I dropped my phone on the floor and got dressed I wore little black shorts with a white and black stripped tank top. I wore my black and white Vanz I brushed my hair and put my make up on. I looked at my phone and I had two text messages.

_Mitch I need you right now _

_idk what to do we need you _

_-Amber_

_Mi something happened to Chad_

_we need you home now _

_-Love Alana_

I felt numb everything started to spin around me. Then I herd Chad's ring tone was he calling me?

"What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty"

"hello?"

"Mitch it's me Ashley something happened to Chad thats why I have his phone" Ashley said crying

"Ash what happened to him?" I started to cry

"Just try to come home as soon as you can... he is in the hospital Mitch I know your at school and all but I'm not sure what is happening they wont let us see him but come on Mitch he is your best friend he needs you." Ash said on the other line

"look Ash I have three months here I can't leave but I can go over the weekend ill go tonight and come back on next week ill talk to the dean. Do you think that would work?" I said crying I couldn't loose him either. It would really drive me over the edge.

"yeah try your best I have to go kiss kiss love ya chow hunn" I hung up the phone and fell to my knees why is this happening? Oh my God what is wrong with my life. I have to get out of here I need to leave. I got up and ran ran as fast as I can. I ran down the stairs and threw the doors and I ran right into the person I really didn't want to see right now.

"Mitchie whats wrong with you? Didn't you see where you were going?" he got up and put his hand out to help me up.

"Mitch are you okay sorry I snapped why are you crying?" he asked and I got up and dust my shorts off

"Mitch talk to me please I still care for you I love you! Seeing you like this hurts me." he grabbed me and hugged me and to my surprise I hugged him back and cried into his shirt.

"Shane I need to go home my...my best friend Chad he is in the hospital. I can't handle my life right now. I just need to see my friends and my mom." I sniffed and he whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"If you want I can take you home for the weekend? I now were not the Smitchie we use to be and all but I want to make it up to you. I want to prove that I care about you." he said while kissing my forhead

"Shane would you please I need to get on a plain by tonight I just need to make sure he is okay I ca- I cant loose another friend I don't think I can handle it not again" I looked into his eyes and saw that old sparkle in his eyes I loved. I went on my tip toes to kiss him and I felt his lips brush upon mine.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

ugh go back to sleep Mitchie. I turned to look at the clock and it was 9:00am time to wake up for another Saturday. Wow what a dream and OH MY GOD! was I dreaming of kissing Shane?

**THANX FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED WHAT THE HELL ILL UPDATE EVEN IF I DIDNT GET MY 10 BUT I GOT TO 7 THATS A START HOPEFULLY I GET MORE REVIEWS AS I GET MORE INTO THE STORY.**

**LOVE BRI**


	5. WHY

**HEY PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A COUPLE OF SECONDS TO SAY A LIL MSG IF U LIKED IT OR DIDNT **

(SHANE POV)

"Nate what do I do? Did I push her away? Come on I tried so many times to make it up to her but she just refuses to talk to me." I said while playing my guitar I felt at home when I played. And lately its seems like its harder for me to play.

"Shane you hurt her that night you broke her heart then that same night she was in a accident and her own cousin died. How do you think she feels about that? Plus you have no idea what she's been threw Caity told me somethings about Mitchie man she been threw hell man I don't know how she is still so strong." he said while writing in his song book we were trying to write a new song but all I could think of was Mitchie. How can things be so perfect one day then so horrible the next.

"Man Shane Nate is right she just needs time to figure things out yeah we know you love her and all but she been gone for three whole years. Things would never be the same like they use to. The feelings she use to have are probably gone by now dude" Jason said while starring out the window.

"Shane come here fast! LOOK its Mitchie thats her in the black!" I ran to the window to see Mitchie wearing a black Famous Stars and Straps shirt that had pink rhinestones in the shape a F. She had light blue skinny jeans on with black and white DC shoes with a black Famous hat with a white F. She wore a lot of black lately. I remember when she would wear colorful clothes. She didn't look like the little sixteen year old I loved. She looked all grown up its been three years that I missed. She was beautiful with no doubt. Jason broke the silence asking the most stupidest question ever.

"Shane do you think when you get her back, would she you know make me a birdhouse I always wanted one but you never made one for me back at Camp Rock?" he looked all happy that maybe he was finally going to get one.

"I don't know Jas maybe you should ask her." I said not taking my eyes off her.

"THAT'S GREAT SHANE!"he yelled and grabbing mine and Nate's arm dragging us down the hall. We went down to the quad where everyone was sitting and playing music. It reminded me of camp how everyone was into music. Thats when memory lane popped back into my head. Thats where I met Mitchie. I really missed her.

"Hey Mitchie I missed you"Jason said while giving her a big hug. She was hugging him back and noticed Nate and she went up to him and gave him a hug to.

"I can't believe it. I missed you two so much. How have you guys been? Besides getting older and cuter?" she said while laughing. I smiled just because I saw her smile it made me happy. I just went to the bench so I wouldn't be in the way.

(MITCHIES POV)

I was so surprised to see my old best friends we use to hang out all the time when I was with Shane.

" I've been good hey Mi you know how much I love you can you make me birdhouse I really want one and you and Shane never made mine in camp like you said you were" Jason was the same Jason. I felt bad I that I haven't made him one like I said I was. I use to always keep my promises I wonder how much I changed.

"Yeah I love you too Jas ill try to make one but I think I could buy one for you too." as I said that he smiled so big that it could brighten any ones day. Thats when I saw Shane sitting on a bench by himself. He was covering his face with his hands and he looked miserable. Like he was heartbroken. He looked so cute wearing a white button up shirt and had a white yellow, and blue stripped tie loose around his neck. He had a dark navy blue jacket with thin white strips and a golden brown hood. With dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was strait and he looked like wow. He was the cutest guy ever maybe it was the dream I had but it made me look at him like I use to. He looked so perfect.

"Mitchie earth to Mitchie"Nate and Jason kept waving there hands in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh um sorry what happened?"I said softly while I felt the blood rush to my cheeks I knew I was blushing from the thought of Shane being so hot.

"Why don't you talk to him? He really misses you and were not saying that what he did wasn't wrong because it was but we just want him happy again. Mitchie when your were gone all he could do was think of you and how he fucked up."Nate said while looking at Shane.

"Nate I-I can't its not the same. It was the past now can we just leave it there I don't want to bring back bad memories again. I bet you know what happened because I told Caitlyn but I don't know how to talk to him with out yelling or crying. I tried it didn't work so whats the point." I said while looking to the floor. I wonder how fast they can run maybe if I ran they wouldn't be able to catch me.

"Come on Mitch your going to talk to him" Jason said while pulling my hand towards Shane. He looked up and saw them both Nate and Jason pulling me to him.

"NO YOU GUYS I CAN'T" I yelled but no use I shulda ran when I had the chance. "No Mitch were not letting you go till you are in front of him" Jason said still holding on to my hand. We got in front of Shane and I froze a flashback went in my head and the pain stabbed my heart. I didn't want to talk to him not now not ever. As soon as they let go I ran for it I jumped over the small brick wall and ran down the street till I couldn't run any more. Little did I know I wasn't as fast as I thought. Right behind me was dear old Nate. "MITCHIE STOP RUNNING! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" he yelled he was mad and so I ran faster. I didn't see where I was running to till I ran right into a familiar face. Whats up with me bumping into people.

"Mitchie is that you?" the familiar voice said

I got up from the ground picked up my hat and dusted my self off. I looked up just to see three of the Fab Five standing there laughing at me oh great I made a fool of my self in front of the guys. Standing there helping me up was Chad behind him was Jackson,and Jake. Just when I was safe I heard Nate yelling my name running my way. I never told the guys about Shane, Nate and Jason. They didn't like hearing about relationships and things like that.

"MICHELLE MARIE TORRES WHAT THE HELL MAN WHY DID YOU FUCKEN RUN OFF LIKE THAT!?!" Nate started screaming at me and tears started to fall out my eyes. I never saw him this mad it scared me he use to be like my brother but now he is like old Shane.

"Hey leave her alone! What the fuck is your problem leave Mitchie alone!"Chad said while hugging me and I was hugging him back trying to hide my self from the world.

"Who are you? And how do you know Mitchie?"Shane said in a confused tone trying to catch his breath from running after me and his brothers.

"I'm Chad her best friend and who are you and what is wrong with that guy yelling at Minnie for?" Jackson started laughing and so was Jason. They were similar to each other they were brainless most the time. I just kept my arms around Chad hugging him felt like I was safe I really liked Chad he always protected me which I love when there was something wrong he always was there.

"I'm her ex Shane Grey the Rockstar and that guy is my brother Nate Grey were in the band Connect 3 he was just trying to talk to her when she ran off. Like for the tenth time since I saw her. Don't be mad at us!"Shane yelled I was scared the last time I saw him like this was when we got into that fight I wanted to run again but Chad wouldn't let me. I guess the guys noticed and cut in

"Well nice meeting you guys we have to leave before the girls freak and the others get all the attention" Jackson said grabbing Chad's arm.

"Waite the girls are here?"i asked with a big smile I missed my girls

"Guys lets just leave she's not ready to talk to me stop trying to force her its been three years its hard for the both of us. We need to talk but when were both ready okay thanks tho Nate for trying and sorry for snapping Mitch oh yeah nice meeting you Chad take care of her for me please." Shane said while walking away. I let go of Chad and ran to Shane and hugged him I whispered into his ear

"Sorry Shane if I'm hurting you I just need some time but thank you we'll talk soon I promise I just need to figure out things. I'm not ready" he hugged me and I kissed his cheek he smiled and said bye I went back to Chad an we went to the hotel they were staying at.

(SHANE POV)

As I watched her walk away holding hands with that guy Chad, I felt my heart break. It hurt to see her with another guy I know I messed things up but I just wish I could make things better between us again. Me and my brothers went back to our dorm and ordered pizza I wrote a new song I decided to go to the park to fix it I grabbed my guitar and book and sat under the tree. I started to sing how I felt.

_Try to turn on my TV_

_to get you out my head_

_feeling something deep inside_

_that I just wont admit_

_it's not like I don't _

_wanna commit_

_(wanna commit)_

_I just don't know why_

_I can't stop feeling like this_

_tell me why, why, why_

_does it hurt so bad_

_tell me why, why, why_

_does it make me mad_

_Tell me Why_

_Tell me Why_

_now I can see the storm's_

_not gonna to clear_

_(not gonna clear)_

_dressed in my pain_

_and all of my tears_

_tell me why, why, why_

_does it hurt so bad_

_tell me why, why, why _

_does it make me mad_

I stopped playing and looked into the sky and said "Why?"

"Because you love her that's why" a voice said

"Hey Cait you heard my song?" I asked her she was my best friend since camp rock well after Mitchie

"Did Nate tell you what happened? Today" she nodded and stayed quite for me to finish.

"I miss her so much Cait I want to hold her I want her to know I love her again. How can I get my life back without her? I tried so many times to talk to her. But every time she just runs away. It hurt when I had to see her walking away with that guy" I looked down to hide my tears but Caitlyn was the only one who saw me crying before.

"Shane she will come around I know she would. She has to she still loves you hunn I can tell before she ran away today I saw her starring at you with that sparkle in her eyes like she use to have the love is still there just hidden behind the bad girl look." I hugged Cait and we went back to the quad to go find the guys to go and eat.

(MITCHIES POV)

We went back to the hotel and they told me why they were here I was so happy for them. Before school finished we all were in a play called High School Rock. Apparently there was a scout and my best friends all got a acting job I was so happy it felt like our dreams are coming true.

Chad was in a show called Mackenzie Falls, Jackson and Jake was in a show called Hannah Montana, Zack is playing in a movie called 17 again. Max was in some show called Wizards in Waverly Place. The girls had shows and movies too. Amber and Ashley was in Hannah Montana, Tawnie was in some show called So Random. Alana was in a show called That's so Alana. It was cool because I'm working on my music and they're working on there acting it like dreams are coming true. I saw Chad and for some reason he was looking at me. Did he like me too? I think I'm falling for him again. He walked over to me. "Hey Mitch wanna go on a walk with me?" he asked holding out his hand so I can get up. I nodded and we talked about random things.

"So my Prince Charming is a movie star now. How does it feel?" I asked while hugging him and looking into his pretty blue eyes.

"It ind of feels like this but this is so much better" he said and he kissed me and fireworks were in the air. He could be the one.


	6. MSN,TXT MSGS,&LATE NIGHT TALKS

**I KNOW IT'S TAKING A WHILE TO UPDATE LATELY AND IT SUCKS CUZ I MIGHT NOT HAVE INTERNET AFTER TODAY SO I DECIDED I WILL UPDATE THIS B4 THAT HAPPENS I REALLY HOPE I GET SOME REVIEWS I REALLY LIKE THEM AND ILL DO A SHOUT OUT OR DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO THE 20TH REVIEWER THERE IS MUCH MORE TO THIS STORY ITS NOT DONE YET. OH YEAH IM SO SORRY BUT I KEPT GETTING TAWNI'S NAME WRONG MITCHIE NEEDED SOME FRIENDS I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING BUT I NEEDED SOME NAMES AND I WAS WATCHING SONNY WITH A CHANCE SO I USED THEM SO PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME ULL SEE SOME SMITCHIE FIANALLY IN THIS CHAPTER OR NOT HMM ULL JUST HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER **

**SONG- DON'T FORGET- DEMI LOVATO**

**BUT LIKE I PROMISED THIS LOVELY CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO WINX ROCKS THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEW IT MADE ME HAPPY =)**

**DISCLAMER WELL LETS SEE**

**LOOKS AROUND NOPE SORRY DNT OWN ANYTHING =( HOW SAD LOL **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER =)**

Dear lovely journal

So I faced Shane again. But I ended up running away again and right in to my best friend Chad. Oh wow I'M CONFUSED let me tell you I feel lost now because I had that dream of Shane and then I liked Chad since school. And today he kissed me!! But who should I choose? I know I still love Shane but I don't know if I can trust him would he do the same thing to me? Or would he treat me good? Then there is Chad he is the schools player he doesn't take anyone serious besides me. He actually listens to me but is he just a rebound again? It seems like I always run to Chad when I'm lost and confused? But he said he didn't want to ruin our friendship by getting with me. How sad but he is right it would be different if we got together and end up breaking up. Well I have to go gonna check my email

love Mitchie T.

I put my journal under my mattress and got onto my laptop. I changed the picture I usually change it every week. I just starred at the picture I set as my wall paper it was a old picture of me and Shane. We were at Camp Rock it was taken on Final Jam. I clicked on the my email I haven't checked it in a week since I was home wow I had 20 messages. They were all forwards how boring. I went to my MSN and my lovelies were online. I signed in and a little beep went off it was Tawni.

Princess_Tawni: where did u go?

MITCHIE_T: I had Chad walk me back to my dorm I had curfew

Princess_Tawni: omg that sux when is that skool thingy over so we can have fun again??

MITCHIE_T: umm 3 months I been here already a week I wish in a way it was over already so how is

life of a super star?

Princess_Tawni: its fun and plus I 4got to tell you mine and Chad's shows are rivals they hate each

other lol I'm not aloud to talk to him any more ha ha

MITCHIE_T: Lol that is funny hopefully he doesn't get a bigger ego he already has a huge one lol

Princess_Tawni I kno if it gets any bigger than his pretty head will pop lol how sad were mean

C_D_C: why are you guys talking about my head its not going to pop how rude!

J_RYAN: dude it totally will pop Ur head is huge hahah

Princess_Tawni: haha omg poor Chad do u want a cookie =)

MITCHIE_T: YOU GUYS! LEAVE CHAD AND HIS BIG HEAD ALONE JAKE HAS A EVEN

BIGGER HEAD THAN HIM LOL SORRY JAKEY =D

Zacky_Zac: lol you guys are weird

Princess_Tawni: no ur just not weird

MITCHIE_T: look Zacky isnt weird no more aww he use to be the wierdest one

J_RYAN: we made zack into a zombie now I can slay him lol =)

C_D_C: dude wtf are u talking about

MITCHIE_T: lol hahah Jake gana kill Zack run Zack he gots a cookie he gana hurt u lol

J_RYAN: no I ate my cookie now I need a new cookie Tawni do u still have cookies

Princess_Tawni: lol no u ate them all Jake and I think u scared off Zack how rude

Zacky_Zac: lol u guys are dorks and im not a zombie im just sleepy u guys suck!!

C_D_C: so ur a sleepy zombie? Wait I want a cookie too

MITCHIE_T: lol Zack is a mean zombie and hey I dont suck u suck

Princess_Tawni: Zack Minnie is right she dont suck she bites lol

MITCHIE_T: GROSS TAWNI!!!!!

J_RYAN: wow ima have weird dreams tonite how creepy

MITCHIE_T: go sleep with Tawni she will keep u up all nite lol

C_D_C: gross I dnt wanna know what ur talking about now

Zacky_Zac: ewww whats that suppose to mean u guys gana give me bad dreams too

Princess_Tawni: zack u are so immature sometimes like that time u got a bean stuck in ur nose

C_D_C: haha I member that he got all scared and ran to the nurse

J_RYAN: or that time when he said that he was a Greek god to the girls and they just love him then

with out paying attention he ran right into a glass door lmao

MITCHIE_T: or that time he thought he could out dance me and fell off the stage lol

Zacky_Zac: wow u guys are mean =( Tawni there making fun of me

Princess_Tawni: aww poor Zacky its otay just rember Chad and Jake got bigger heads and yours is

almost smaller than theres lol

MITCHIE_T: guys what will I do with out u lol but I gotta go mimiz cuz im so sleepy text me call me

kiss kiss chows lol luv ya =)

J_RYAN:bye Mitch

I got off and went to pick up my phone it was Shane weird. Why did he text me?

_Hi Mitchie _

_are you busy??_

_-Shane_

_Umm how did u get my number??_

_and kinda im going to sleep. Why?_

_-MITCHIE.T_

_Caitlyn told me to text u well kinda _

_forced me to but since ur busy and all_

_ill txt u back later _

_-Shane_

_lol thats Caitlyn for yew to threaten u_

_what did she do to u did she hide ur _

_straightener again?? and its okay talk 2 me_

_-MITCHIE.T_

It felt good to be texting Shane again but maybe its because I was in a good mood. Maybe we could finally talk again. The phone rang and it was another text.

_Yeah but this time she took my_

_blow dryer too lol I missed this.._

_-Shane_

_yea that could be the deal breaker _

_watch out she is sneaky member she _

_put ice in my shirt lol and yeah me _

_too sorry it took so long_

_-MITCHIE.T_

_lol that day was the best day of my_

_life its when I had my 1st kiss from u_

_oops sorry I mentioned that =/_

_-Shane_

_its okay we were cute together _

_theres a lot we need to talk about can _

_u come over??_

_-MITCHIE.T_

_umm ill try to sneak over _

_are u sure ur not gana run away _

_from me??_

_-Shane_

_yeah im tired of running_

_today lol I promise I wnt _

_run off _

_-MITCHIE.T_

_okay im on my way _

_-Shane_

Oh no what was I doing?? this is going to be bad. Or maybe not I'm a little scared now why couldn't I just say something simple. Ten minutes past and I was just about to give up on waiting for Shane. Just then someone knocked on my door. I went to the mirror to check if I was presentable. I still looked okay thankfully even though it was just Shane he saw me in worse situations. I opened the door and saw a sleepy Shane when he saw me he had this warm smile on his face. I smiled back but a lost confused smile came out. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Hey Shane wanna come in?" what a stupid question why did I just say that I'm so dumb

"yeah I kinda don't wanna get caught and get into trouble" he replied and walking in my room shit I noticed I didn't close the laptop our picture was showing damn. I ran to go close it but he grabbed my hand.

"why you trying to hide your laptop Mitch?" he let go and I was trying to close it but it was to late when I stopped him. He had a smile on his face and started to blush.

"Um..yeah I can explain...u-um my cousin thought it will be a cute joke but I just noticed it today" Lie Lie Lie! I said while closing the laptop.

"So what I like it I think its cute I do make all pictures look good" he said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't hold in the laughter he was still the old funny sweet Shane I was just the one that changed. We were sitting down on my bed it had my brown and aqua comforter on it with ten pillows. He looked sad he was still wearing the same thing as earlier. But he looked tierd and looked like he was crying. He broke the silence and started to talk.

"Mitch I missed you. I'm sorry for the millionth time I know words can't compare to show you how sorry I am. And I know I was wrong." I cut him off

"It's okay Shane thats the past and it needs to stay there please I don't want to bring back the pain. It was to much for me at the time and I don't know if I can handle it now." I looked at him he was looking down at his lap playing with the zipper from his jacket.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked looking scared to here what the answer would be.

"Yeah Shane we could be friends want to be my partner for the end of the semester performance? There was only duets left and I can't find any one who would join me?" I asked I missed him a lot we use to be one of the same.

"Yeah I would love to be your partner Mitchie nothing would make me happier than to sing with you again" and with that next thing I knew I was hugging my ex like old times and crying into his shirt. As flash backs went into my mind the song that I wrote for him kept playing in my head and it was the last song that I sang before I had a mental breakdown.

(FLASH BACK)

I was in my room and it was raining I had my hair curled and I had Smokey eye shadow on my eyes. I was wearing a black jacket that went to my knees it covered my white shirt that cut off on the shoulders. I had my signature black skinny jeans with black boots. I went outside my room and got an umbrella and started to walk down the street. I liked walking in the rain it covered the tears so nobody would notice as I was walking I started to sing my song I just finished writing.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

I closed the umbrella and started walking through the park. I was soaked in minutes from the rain but I didn't car I just kept singing.

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

I sat in the swing for practically hours until I went back home and laid down on my floor and stared endlessly at the ceiling. With tears flooding out my eyes like an endless waterfall.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

I looked up and noticed Shane was feeling the same emotions I was having I hugged him tighter not wanting to let go. He broke the silence.

"Mitchie I'm so sorry I was such a jerk I'm sorry" I looked up to him and I kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled.

"Shane no matter what ill always love you" I said while starring into his eyes

"You have no idea how much I missed those three words I love you too Mitchie always have and always will"

**SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER IT WAS A TWIST WAS SHE DREAMING AGAIN OR WAS THIS KISS REAL?? **

**SHOULD CHAD IVE MITCHIE A CHANCE??**

**OR IS SHANE AND MITCHIE GOING TO BE SMITCHIE AGAIN??**

**WHAT IF THERE IS ANOTHER TWIST IN THIS STORY LIKE WHAT IF MITCHIE ENDS UP BEING A SECRET AGENT LOL **

**ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME SO PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT MAKES ME HAPPY **

**AND REMBER THE 20TH REVIEWER GETS A SHOUT OUT OF THERE STORY AND A DEDICATION OF A CHAPTER =)**

**LIVE LOVE JONAS **

**LUV ALWAYS BRI**


	7. FIST FIGHTS AND BLOOD

**HEY EVERYONE I REALLY THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET TO 20 BUT I GOT TO 19 **

**CLOSE ENOUGH I THINK I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER FOR MY NIECE DESTANIE **

**SINCE I DIDN'T GET 20 IM SORRY THERE WILL BE NO SHOUT OUTS OF UR STORY**

**SO THERE ARE SOME TWISTS COMING AND I BET YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING **

**I NEEDED SOMETHING TO GET MY ATTENTIION AGAIN LOL SO DISCLAMER:**

**"BRIANNA I HEARD YOU DON'T OWN ANY THING IS IT TRUE?" SHANE ASKED ME**

**"YEAH SHANE ITS TRUE I OWN NOTHING" I SAID WITH A SAD FACE =(**

**"WOW THAT SUCKS FOR YOU" SHANE SAID WHILE LAUGHING **

**I HIT HIM OVER HIS HEAD **

**ON WITH THE STORY **

**(((UPDATE ON 25)))**

Dear journal

I know I haven't wrote in a while but I have been busy. Me and Shane are friends again I told him that even though I loved him I couldn't get back with him I have to see where his friendship is. As for me and Chad were still best friends even though we kissed we made it final that we didn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm working on a song with Shane for our performance its kind of a break up song in a way. We both thought it was a good idea. Only two more weeks till the end of the semester performance is hear. I worked on my vocal skills and I learned my voice even more that I already knew. I met good friends and I lost some yeah I miss them and I hope on day we will see each other again one day. I'm still unsure on my life. I still want my new start in LA, my mom and dad finally gave up and got a divorce my dad moved back to New Jersey and my mom stayed in Roswell. But I hope things get better well like always I have to go. I just wanted to let you know what was happening in my life.

Love Mitchie T.

I got done writing so now I was off to advanced singing. I was working on a song called I'll never get over you. I guess it was about Shane it was a old song that I was working on but I ended up giving up because my broken heart turned into hate. But now I'm trying to finish the song its actually due on Monday. I was walking down the hall when I over heard a familiar voice.

"Dude so are you going to tell her?"that was Shane who was he talking to? I walked a little closer and saw him talking to Jason

"How can I Tell Mitchie Shane?" Jason whispered but loud enough so I can hear.

"Man I have no clue but you have to tell her come on you kissed her own cousin." Shane said

What Jason kisses Terri is that the reason why her and Jack broke up? I decided I heard enough I went down to the quad I had a hour till class started anyways so I went to my favorite bench and decided to finish my song. When someone came up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice said it wasn't that soft sweet voice I loved so it wasn't Shane but it wasn't Chad's either. It was actually a voice I haven't heard in a while it sounded like it was familiar.

"I don't know who is it?" I asked like it was going to be that easy.

"Nope you have to guess who it is or I'm not letting go" oh my god I know who it is there is only one other person who acted like that with me it was...

"Jack you ass I was scared!" I yelled and he started to laugh

"My bad sorry my Mitchie .T what you doing?" he was the only one who called me that name and I loved it.

"Its okay Jack S... nothing really just got done with this song and now I was about to wait for class to start and you what you doing at school?" I asked looking really confused.

"Oh nothing really I just needed to get away from things so I decided that I was going to visit you. Wanna go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" he said putting his arm over my shoulder as we got up and was headed to the cafeteria. I saw Shane and Jason had left there spot but then I noticed that there was a blond in front of me and a curly haired guy. Oh man thats Jason and Terri oh man drama at 2 o'clock.

"Is that Terri in front of us?"he asked I just stayed quit. What she done was wrong all I knew was that she broke up with Jack two days before there anniversary.

"Yea I think it is her...wanna leave before she sees us?" I asked getting ready to leave but too late they saw us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STALKING ME NOW JACK!" she yelled making a scene every body was watching us now. I just looked at Jack and he had this hurt expression on his face. I never hated my cousin till right this moment. Jack done everything for her what ever she needed he got it. He was good to her but she threw his love down the drain like he was nothing.

"I wasn't here because of you I needed to talk to Mitchie she is still my friend with or with out you!" he yelled back but with a more calmer tone. Terri on the other hand looked like she was about to flip.

"Oh like she wants you here Jack no one wants you here now leave! I certainly don't" I cut her off

"Look Terri I don't know whats up with you lately but Jack didn't do shit to you! He done everything for you and who are you to tell him how I feel! He is like my older brother I never had so I do want him here now just leave both of us alone!" I yelled back I knew she was about to slap me she had a bad temper. She raised her arm and I just closed my eyes she hit me right in the eye. I ended up falling but I got back up and hit her back I hit her nose and she started to bleed.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU STUPID SKANK TWO FACED WHORE!" I yelled the old violent Mitchie was back I just blew it I was tired of everything ever since I came to this school she was a bitch to me she turned into a Tess but two times worse. We were throwing hits back and forth I pulled her hair and spitted in her face. She kicked me and slapped me. She started to yell at me like she was a animal.

"I'M NOT A BITCH MITCHIE! YOU ARE! DIDN'T YOU EVER FIGURED IT OUT I WAS THAT GIRL THAT BROKE YOU AND SHANE UP IT WAS ME! I JUST HAD A WIG ON REMBER I USE TO HAVE THAT BROWN HAIR ON. IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY PAUL IS DEAD ITS YOUR FAULT WHY TROY DIED ITS YOUR FAULT WHY YOUR PARENTS GOT A DIVORCE DON'T YOU SEE IT MITCHIE YOU RUIN EVERYONES LIFE! WHY DONT YOU DO ALL OF US A FAVOR AND DISAPPER" she yelled I just stood there letting all the words sink into me she was right that was her at the concert she hated me and Paul this was her plan all along. I just felt a rush that I couldn't stop I had to be strong again but I couldn't not now she tore down my wall by those words. I just turned and I saw Shane he looked mad Jack looked like he was going to hit someone and Jason just stood there in shock.

"Mitchie"Shane said in a hurt voice I had tears running down my face and soon as I knew it I was running off again. I didn't want to be around any one I just wanted to run I didn't stop I just kept running. I didn't care I just wanted to leave I stopped at the bus stop and got on the bus I didn't know where I was going. I usually stayed around the school. I got off at the last stop it was the beach I just walked off the steps and ran to the sand. I sat down and just cried and cried. How could she be so mean and hateful I never thought my own cousin could do that to me. She knew I loved Shane and now because of her I lost him. I just looked strait at the water it was beautiful the ocean seemed to calm me down. I turned off my phone so I wouldn't be disturbed.

(SHANE POV)

"Mitchie"i said softly and she just looked around and decided to run off again.

"I can't believe you done that to us to Mitchie.. Why Terri do you hate her that much?" I asked she just looked at me and laughed a bitter cold laugh I felt cold chills go down my arms.

"Oh Shane when will you ever learn? I already told you dear that she took everything from me now its only down fall from now on for her and thanks to you I got my wish" she smirked

"Burn in hell Terri" I said and ran off after Mitchie. After about a hour looking for her I went back to my room where Nate, Caitlyn and Jason were trying to call Mitchie. They looked scared like something bad happened.

"has she answered yet?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer they all just shook there head and went back to texting and calling her.

"I'm sorry Shane I didn't know Terri was like that" Jason said while looking out the window

"It's cool we all didn't know how she was I just hope we find Mitchie soon"

(MITCHIE POV)

I was sitting in the sand for like a couple of hours I turned on my phone and it went off like crazy. I had 20 missed calls and 25 text messages. Most of them were from Caitlyn and Shane saying where was I and if I was okay or call me once you get this. I just read them and went to the next messages some were forwards and there was one from Chad asking me if I had ten dollars to lend him and there was one from Jack asking me if I was okay. Then there was one from Jake he wanted to know if I wanted to hang out. I text him back telling him where I was at. He agreed to come and now I'm waiting for my friend Jake. I felt someone sit next to me and put there arm around me I looked up and it was Jake. I told him what happened over the phone and he was upset that my own cousin could tell me that. He broke the silence by talking first. I turned off my phone and looked down.

"How you feeling?" he just looked at me and played with my hair.

"I don't know Jake it seems like when every thing starts to finally work on my side it takes a nasty twist." I said I was still crying I don't think I ever stopped. Jake was some one I could talk to and he would just listen and hold me thats what I needed the most.

"I know Mitch everything that you went threw isn't fair your like my little sister and I hate when you get hurt." I just laid my head on his shoulder and starring into the ocean. I didn't say any thing and he knew all I needed was someone to be there to hold me. The difference between Jake and Chad I run to Chad when a boy breaks my heart with Jake I can tell him anything and he knows exactly what I need or what to say. With Shane I could do both but I didn't want him to see me having another mental breakdown.

"Jake do you think I should give Shane another chance?" he looked at me and smiled

"Yeah I noticed when he is around you smile more and your eyes sparkle with happiness." he said while trying not to laugh at the faces I was making.

"She is the reason why we broke up I should have heard him out before I went A-wall on him huh." Jake just nodded and we just fell into silence after that. We watched the sunset go down. It was pretty it was orange and red and it made the water look twice as beautiful. I looked into Jakes greenish eyes and kissed his cheek and he hugged me. Then he stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. We went to the pier and ate some tacos (my fav) we walked around for little bit. We just kept up little random conversations. We talked about his new show that he is in called Zombie High. I talked about a record deal that the winner is going to get after the performance. Then he talked about chicken and I started to laugh and since then he kept making jokes that made me happy again.

"Jake your the best. From all my friends I think I can trust you the most" I said we were holding hands. If someone saw us they probably thought we were a couple but to us is was his little sis and he was my big brother. It's been like that since the day we met three years ago he was always protecting me and I loved him for that.

"No problem Mitch ill do anything for you. What is a big brother for any ways right." I just smiled and that was all that needed to be said. He took me back to the dorms we were parked in the parking lot. I didn't have a curfew it was Friday so I could be out a little later.

"Mitchie no matter what any body tells you its not your fault that Paul and Troy died it was the drunk drivers and that stupid ass hole who shot Troy it's not yours and as for your mom and dad it between them its not yours okay now put that mouth to use and smile again I hate to see you sad" I smiled and he got out the car to open my door he was always a gentleman to girls. He grabbed my hand and we were walking to my dorm and we hugged and he went back to his apartment. I went and I grabbed my guitar and started to sing the song that I was working on earlier.

I started to play the tune and I sighed and started to sing

I hear you're taking the town again

Having a good time.

With all your good time friends.

I don't think that you think of me.

You're on your own now.

And I'm alone and free.

I know that I should get on with my life.

But a life lived with out you could never be right.

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens.

Long as the rivers run to the sea.

I'll never get over you gettin' over me.

I try to smile so the hurt won't show.

Tell everybody

That I was glad to see you go.

But the tears just won't go away (won't go away)

Lonliness found me.

Looks like it's here to stay.

I know that I ought to find someone new.

But all I find is myself always thinkin' of you.

As long as the stars shine down from the heavens.

Long as the rivers run to the sea.

I'll never get over you gettin' over me.

oh... No matter what I do.

Each night's a lifetime to live through.

I can't go on like this. (I need your touch)

You're the only one I ever loved... oh.

And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens.

Long as the rivers run to the sea.

I'll never get over you gettin' over me.

I'll never get over you gettin over.

Never get over you... gettin over.

I'll never get over you gettin' over me

After I was done singing I went to sleep and thats when the nightmares started.

"I'M NOT A BITCH MITCHIE! YOU ARE! DIDN'T YOU EVER FIGURED IT OUT I WAS THAT GIRL THAT BROKE YOU AND SHANE UP IT WAS ME! I JUST HAD A WIG ON REMBER I USE TO HAVE THAT BROWN HAIR ON. IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY PAUL IS DEAD ITS YOUR FAULT WHY TROY DIED ITS YOUR FAULT WHY YOUR PARENTS GOT A DIVORCE DON'T YOU SEE IT MITCHIE YOU RUIN EVERYONES LIFE! WHY DONT YOU DO ALL OF US A FAVOR AND DISAPPER" Terri yelled

I tried to run but I couldn't "STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled but they kept hitting me

"NO ONE WANTS YOU!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MITCHIE"

the voices kept playing on repeat in my head. Till I couldn't hear any more blood was all over from everyone hitting me.

"leave me alone please stop" I cried out then I saw Terri for the last time in my dream and she grabbed a gun and yelled "JUST DISAPER!" and with that she shot me.

I woke up screaming and crying I looked at the clock it was 2:18am I just laid in bed crying. I got up and grabbed my phone I turned it on and called someone who I needed more than everything right now.

"Hello... Mitchie are you okay?

**SO THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER WERE U SURPRISED??**

**I WAS I DIDN'T KNOW HER COUSIN WAS SO EVIL**

**WHAT A BITCH LOL **

**LIKE BEFORE ILL UPDATE ON 25 REVIEWS **

**I THINK ITS A RESONABLE NUMBER **

**AND I STILL WILL SHOUT OUT THE 20TH REVIEWER **

**AND FOR THE 25TH REVIEWER ILL DEDICATE **

**THE NEXT CH TO YOU AND A SHOUT OUT OF YOUR STORY**

**((((((((REVIEW REVIEW REVIW)))))))**

**QUESTIONS ANYODY??**

**LOVE BRI **

**OH YEAH AND MAKE SURE TO READ MY NEW STORY **

**CALLED HER LAST CHANCE **

**LIVE LOVE JONAS **

**LUV BRIANNA**


	8. THE TRUTH LIES IN THE PAST

**HEY MY LOVELIES THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **

**WOW I DIDN'T EXPECT I WAS GOING TO GET SO MANY **

**I WAS SO HAPPY =) YAY**

**THANX FOR THE REVIEW MY LIL MISSXTOWXMATER SHE IS MY NIECE =) SHE WAS NUMBER 20**

**AND NOW FOR MY LOVE MELODY AKA VIOLINLOVER96 SHE IS MY AWSOME NUMBER 25**

**HUGS TO MEL =) AND EVERYONE AFTER YOU READ MY STORY GO AND READ **

**((SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM I LOVE THAT STORY ITS SO GOOD))**

**SO ON TO THE DISCLAMER:**

**"SHANE CAN I OWN CAMP ROCK?" I ASKED **

**"HAHA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH" SHANE SAID WHILE LAUGHNG**

**"SO I GUESS THATS A NO" SLPAS SHANES HEAD **

**(((((((((UPDATE ON NUMBER 30))))))))**

**SAME THINGS APPLY TO EVERY CH **

**SHOUT OUT OF YOU AND YOUR STORY AND HUGS **

**SO ON WITH THE CHAPTER ENJOY !! **

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!!**

"Hello...Mitchie are you okay?" the voice on the other end said

"No... I keep... having nightmares ….can you come over please" I asked while trying to catch my breath I was still crying. It was one of those times you cry and cry and you end up loosing your breath types of cry. I haven't cried like this since Paul's funeral.

"Yeah ill be there in a while. Everything is going to be okay Mitch I promise. I'm going to protect you okay." the voice said

"okay ill talk to you when you get here bye" I said while hanging up the phone. I got up and took a drink of water I had in a glass next to my bed. Five minutes later the walls seemed like they were caving in on me. I was getting a really bad case of claustrophobia I just put my glass down and went back on the bed. Everything seemed to be spinning I couldn't think strait and it was hard to breath. It was weird because I didn't feel like this earlier when I woke up. Then I heard someone knock on he door I slowly made my self get out of the bed, I was holding on to the chair to get my balance . My legs felt like Jello it was hard for me to walk. What was wrong with me? I finally got to the door and unlocked the top lock and I burly made it to unlock the bottom one and open the door just enough to see who it was.

"Mitch are you okay?" the voice said but I couldn't make out who it was even though I knew who it was. There was black spots everywhere it was hard for me to see and just then every thing started to spin out of control till I completely blacked out. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't I tried to scream but nothing came out. What happened to me? Did I die? Was I dreaming?

**(SHANE POV)**

I knocked on the door to see what was wrong with Mitchie it took a while for her to answer. I was getting worried, after what happened today I was out of it. Finally she opened the door but just enough so I could know she opened it. I opened the rest of the door to see Mitchie looking like she was in pain or about to pass out. Just then before I had a chance to go into the room she collapsed I burley caught her. She was burning up and she was sweating she looked like she was crying so much that the tears left a track. She had a scratch on her cheek and a bruise under her eye turning into a black eye, and her lip was cut. They were all from her cousin Terri when they got into a fight. I picked her up bridal style and closed the door behind me I walked down the hall as fast as I could to to get to the other side of the dorm. Finally we made it outside now all I had to do was take her to the boys dorm which was next door thank god. I finally made it to my room where Nate and Jason and Caitlyn were all asleep on the beds and the floor. I Laid Mitchie on my bed and quickly woke up Nate who was on the floor.

"Nate get up! Its an emergency!" I yelled but he just threw the pillow at me. So I shook him till he finally was up. Let me tell you my little brother hates when people wake him up.

"What do you want Shane? Leave me alone" Nate said while yawing

"Nate wake up man! Its Mitchie I need your help" I was freaking out I didn't know what to do.

"Did you find her?" Nate said he was wide awake now

"Yeah she called me crying to go see her and when I went she passed out so I brought her over here she wont wake up Nate!" I said, Nate just went into shock

"What wake up Caity and Jas I'm going to get some water and a wash cloth be right back" he said and ran out the room to the bathrooms. I went to Jason's bed and shook him awake.

"Jason wake up" I said

"I'm up whats wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"It's Mitchie she passed out" he got up and looked confused

"She called me to to go see her, but when I went there she passed out I brought her here. She won't wake up and Nate went to get some water. Jason I don't know what to do" I spat out I was so scared I just got Mitchie back I didn't want to loose her again. I just sat next to her on the bed holding her hand, she was breathing deeply like she was trying to wake up but couldn't.

"We need to wake up Caitlyn and then we need to take her to the E.R Shane. It's the best we can do we can't wait till she wakes up because what if she was drugged or poisoned?" Jason said while trying to wake up Caitlyn by shaking her.

"Mm what do you want Jason I'm trying to sleep" Caitlyn said while trying to go back to sleep.

"No Cait stay up we need you" I said and she just sat up and started to stretch and yawn. She was on the floor sleeping next to Nate before he ran off.

"Why whats wrong that you have to wake me up so early?" She said while yawing I think it was contagious.

"It's Mitchie I can't wake her up...she passed out when I went to see her." I said and Caitlyn came to see Mitchie she put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God she is burning up Shane! What happened to her she looks bad" she said while touching her arm where there were even more scratches and bruises.

"I know Nate went to go get a wash cloth and water...she got into a fight with her cousin remember I told you and Nate what happened" I said while trying not to cry yeah I was about to cry I was scared I was just watching the love of my life die on my bed while I can't do anything. Just then Nate came running in out of breath. With a water bottle and wash cloth in his hand.

"Shane...we have to leave... like now!" he tried to say while catching his breath.

"I know we have to take her to the E.R calm down" I said but I knew there was something wrong

"No well yes but thats not why Terri she is looking for Mitchie...she's mad wants to hurt her again" Nate was trying to say, his words were stabbing me like a knife.

"WH-WHAT why where is she?" Caitlyn stuttered out I was just in shock I picked up Mitchie and and Jason got a small blanket and covered her. We all ran out the room and tried to make it to the parking lot as fast as we can. We all ran down the steps when we saw Terri laughing at us and walking towards us. I just held Mitchie tighter trying to protect her.

"So I guess you found out about Mitchie, its a shame what she got her self into you know." she said coldly I just tried to walk away but then Caitlyn started to tell her off.

"What is your problem Terri she is your cousin, Mitchie looked up to you what did she do to you for you to turn on her like this?" Caitlyn said in a angry voice

"She done everything she was always the good cousin, she took Shane from me when she knew I liked him first. She took my brother from me and now its her fault why Troy died. She deserves whats coming to her and no one is going to stop me. Trust me on this!" she yelled and continued

"I'll let you get away this time just because I want to have some fun with this" she said with a stupid smirk on her face then she just walked away. After that I just ran over the grass and into the parking lot. I got into the back seat and held Mitchie, Nate went into the drivers seat and started the car. Jason got in the passengers and Cait went into the other side of the back seat. Everyone was talking about Mitchie and Terri trying to find out who this Troy guy was? No one talked about him but all I know was when he died Mitchie had a mental breakdown. I couldn't help but think of all the good times Mitchie and I shared. I kept thinking of the canoe ride after Final Jam to the day she kissed me. Then I started to think of the beginning of the semester when she kept running away from me. But she was really running from her feelings.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"Shane I love you but I can't be with you, not yet anyways" she said while crying and hugging me we were in her room. It was that night when we were texting and she invited me over.

"I love you too Mitchie and ill wait everyday till you can trust me again" I said while holding her close to me.

"Shane no matter what happens to me always remember that I always loved you when I would run away from you is not because I didn't want to talk to you...it's just that I didn't want my feelings to get in the way and I needed to be strong. You hurt me and I didn't know how to talk to you after all these years." she said I just stared into her brown eyes and said

"I'm sorry Mitchie for hurting you I really didn't want to hurt you I know that it will take time but I'm glad that your giving me a chance to make things better again I promise ill never hurt you again and ill protect you no one is ever going to hurt my Mitchie" I said and she smiled

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

I played with her soft hair. I never took my eyes off her, she looked scared she was paler than she was earlier. Her breathing got more dry and she was whizzing. We made it to the hospitals parking lot and we rushed out the car, and ran inside. Caitlyn ran to the nurse at the desk and I just held Mitchie waiting for the nurse to give us directions.

"Hello I'm Melody I rang Doctor Chester he is on his way please follow me into the I.C.U waiting room" the Nurse said while the nurses took Mitchie down the hall threw some double doors.

we walked down the cold halls of the hospital I looked at the sign that said I.C.U and she pointed to the waiting room.

"Please take a seat I will be back shortly to give you some papers for you to fill out. We will do everything we can to help Miss. Torres." Melody said and walked away

we all sat down in the waiting room and I picked up a book that was on the small coffee table. I read the front it said 'Second Times the Charm' I smiled at the name it reminded me of Mitchie. I sat up reading the book. 30 minutes passed and I was starting to get impatient. I put the book down and finally saw the nurse walking through the halls towards us.

"here are the hospital forms you need to fill out. And Dr. Chester got here and is working on her right now." Melody said and started walking back to the nurses station.

**(NO ONE'S POV)**

"okay I know what you thinking Amber but I wanted to have some fun" Terri said while filing her nails down. Amber was looking at her with a mad face

"But Terri you could have killed her! What are you thinking? She is your own cousin" Ashley said while playing with her hair.

"Ashley shut up! So what should we do now? We poisoned her water and beat her up in her sleep and look where it got us" Amber spat out

"I didn't know Shane was going to visit her! Okay it's not my fault" Terri yelled at Amber she was mad.

"Oh no but if you went with my plan she would already been gone..oh but no little Terri didn't listen to the plan! How stupid could you be?" Amber yelled back while walking back and forth

"Well sorry Amber but I didn't know she was going to wake up I had to hide under her bed. I was close though. But she woke up anyways stop acting like its all my fault!" Terri yelled

"Why are you guys doing this to Mitchie?" Ashley said

"Because it's payback remember that day back at home the last day I was there she told my parent's that I was doing drugs thats why I got kicked out! She stole Troy from me and then had him shot its her fault why he is dead" Terri said

"Thats dumb because everyone knew it was Troy who told your parents Mitchie had nothing to do with it Terri and you know it why you blaming her?" Ashley yelled defending Mitchie

"Ashley shut up no one wants to hear your mouth right now!"Amber yelled while slapping Ashley 's face.

"Don't be hitting me Amber! And its true you guys are just blaming Mitchie for nothing! How long are you guys going to keep hurting her like this its been going on for years she had a mental break down because of you now your poisoning her water and abusing her what is wrong with you guys!" Ashley yelled and got up walking out the room.

"Ashley if you tell anyone we will go after you next!"Terri yelled at Ashley but she just slammed the door.

"I swear she is going to be next on my hit list she gets on my nerves" Amber mumbled under her breath

**(MITCHIE'S POV)**

Where ever I am this place is peaceful. Did I die and go to heaven?

"Mitchie" a voice said

"Paul is that you?" OH MY GOD I think I died.

"Mitchie don't be scared Terri poisoned your water she been trying to kill you ever since I died. She been acting like she cared about you so she could learn your weakness don't let her get to you Minnie" Paul said

"Paul am I dying? Are we in heaven?" I asked trying to wake up

"I don't know Mitch just don't go into the light what ever happened to you brought us together for some reason I'm still confused my self" Paul said

I stayed quiet everything was white I tried to look around but everything was white nothing really to see. Paul had white clothes on and I had white clothes on. I wasn't in pain any more my scratches and bruises were gone. I felt at peace like I could be here forever.

"Mitchie things are going to be okay just know no matter what happens ill always be watching you. Never give up on your dreams I wish I was still there for you to help you and to guide you to the right path like old times. But you caught a little bump in the road but don't ever think that your less than what you are. When your in the dark just know that there is always going to be hard days you just have to believe in your self and you can shine in the dark. Just don't give up" Paul said and he started to fade and I started to scream

"PAUL DON'T LEAVE ME COME BACK" I started to run to try to catch him but it was too late I was alone again. I fell to the floor and started to cry.

**AWW POOR MITCHIE I HOPE SHE WAKES UP SOON .TEAR.**

**SO WHAT IS THE REAL REASON WHY TERRI AND AMBER WANT TO KILL HER?**

**IS MITCHIE DEAD OR IN A COMA?**

**IS SHE GOING TO WAKE UP? **

**YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT IF I GET 30 REVIEWS **

**SO ANY ONE HAVE QUESTIONS?? FILL FREE TO ASK**

**AND REMEMBER TO GO AND READ SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM ITS A GOOD STORY**

**ITS IN MY FAVS.**

**((((((PLEASE REVIEW))))**

**LOVE LOTZ BRI**

**P.S GO CHEACK OUT MY NEW STORY TOO **

**ITS CALLED HER LAST CHANCE =)**

**HAPPY 4TH JULY**


	9. DYING IS PEACEFUL

**Hey every one sorry i havn't upadated sooner i started school yesterday. 4 hours of pure geometry it sucks really boring. but i saw one of my best friends today so i was happy i was super tired to people just can't stop forwarding me them stupid text msg's you know those ones that say send to 10 ppl or yourgoing to have bad luck well my friend decided to send one at like 1am who does that then my dad decided to text me at 4.33am im assuming he forgot there is a time diffrence lol. But yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed and my lovely Melody aka Violinlover96 was my lucky number 30 again yay so yet again ppl read her story its in my favs. SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM its one of my fav stories. so yeah i got some complaints on why i WRITE LIKE THIS i like it because i like it thats how i write when its small it looks boring and i hate boring so if you been wondering thats why i like it sorry if it got on your nerves my bad!**

**disclamer. i don't own any thing because if i did i would be rich and i wouldn't be on here writing stories i would be making a Camp Rock show and be mitchie lol but i could only dream so yeah on with the chapter**

**((((UPDATE ON 35)))))**

"PAUL DON'T LEAVE ME COME BACK" I started to run to try to catch him but it was too late I was alone again. I fell to the floor and started to cry. Every thing seemed to fit into place maybe it was really my time to go. First it was Paul then it was Troy and now it is me. Things must happen for a reason.

"Mitchie get up your going to be okay." a voice said it was a familiar smooth voice of a certain blue eyed basketball player I knew. It was

"Troy is that really you?" I asked looking towards a bright light soon start to fade and a shadow start walking towards me. It was him all of the cute golden brown haired boy. He was walking towards me he was caring a baby. My baby girl Gabriella that moment I felt like the luckiest girl in the world or where ever I was. All my pain went away because right now I felt at peace knowing they were here with me.

"Mitchie things weren't suppose to happen like this. Your stronger than this, be strong for our baby Mitch." tears fell down my eyes I never got to hold my daughter I lost her when I lost Troy. I went into depression and I end up loosing my baby in the process. I hated my self I put Troy and Gabriella in the deepest part so I wouldn't remember the pain. He handed me the little baby she was wrapped into a white blanket she was the cutest thing I had ever saw. She had little brown curls and bright blue eyes like her daddy.

"I know it's my fault why she is here. I wasn't ready to be a mom and I got sick and lost her. It's my fault you are here too. I should have never told you to go out that night, I was so depressed when I got the phone call that night saying you got shot. My whole world fell apart, I had a mental breakdown and I ended up loosing our baby." I said crying what have I done it's all my fault.

"No Mitchie it's not. I have to tell you...some one poisoned you making you loose Gabby. The same person who poisoned you had me shot. That same person is the reason why your here now. Mitchie it's not your time I came to tell you your given another chance. It's your time to shine just know that we will always be looking down on you making sure your okay. I promise you will always have someone watching over you I love you but you have to go back. I can't be with you and protect you like that Guy Shane can he is still there for you Mitchie don't let what happened to me happen to him. He is a good guy and your going to be happy with him." he grabbed the baby out my hands and started to walk away

"I don't want to go back I want my family again!-"

"Mitchie things are going to be okay just believe in your self. We will always be with you in your heart but it's his turn to be happy with you I had mine and you gave me some one to always remember you I have to go now but thing's will get better" and with that he disappeared like Paul. Did I guess they are right I should fight this, I'm a fighter I'm better then this my life is with Shane now and I have to make things right. All of a sudden I felt a jolt things started to flash before my eyes and I started to here voices.

"1,2,3 Clear!"

(Shane's Pov)

We been up all night waiting for the doctor to come talk to us. I was getting mad because they wouldn't let us find out what was going on. My head was spinning I was tired and uncomfortable, I was worried and my hair lost it's shine. I looked bad . Everyone was here Caitlyn called Mitchie's mom and she flew here from New Mexico and her dad was going to come in a couple of hours. On the other side of the room was her friends and that guy Chad. How I hated him with a passion he was such a conceded pretty boy thinking he is better than everyone else.

"Look at him he don't care about Mitchie I just want to knock his lights out." I said to Nate he looked just as bad as me he was worried and tired it was tearing us apart.

"Shane I don't think it will be a good idea to fight Mitchie's friends. You just got her back you don't want to go fight then and loose her again do you?"

"Lose her again? Look at us Nate were loosing her now. And these stupid doctor's don't even know what's going on! There keeping us in secret they wont even tell Connie.. They won't let us see her." I snapped I was getting mad they wouldn't let me or any one for that chance see her. I just got up and went to the desk.

"Hi Melody right?" I asked to the perky nurse in green and pink scrubs

"Yes I am how may I help you Mr. Grey?" she asked

"Yeah is it possible if I can find out some information on Michelle Torres please. We been waiting for the doctor but he never came back." I said in a whisper I didn't want any one to notice Shane Grey looking like a mess and have a commotion at the hospital.

"Oh yeah ill have Dr. Chester speak to you once he is out of the I.C.U... I could loose my job if I tell you this... but She been dead for five minutes-" What I just turned pail and every moment I had with Mitchie flashed between my eyes the day I first saw her with flour all over face in the kitchen to the day she broke my heart. Then at final jam to our first kiss, then that night I last saw her. Now when I finally got her back she was gone forever. I felt like dying myself those words filled my head put on repeat 'been dead for five minutes' 'been dead for five minutes' everything started to spin.

(No one's pov)

"Some one help I need a stretcher and a iv ASAP !"Melody shouted.

Every one in the waiting room ran to see what happened they saw Shane being put into a stretcher and being sent to the E.R Melody made everyone go to the waiting room to tell them what happened. He passed out before the nurse could finish what she was trying to tell him.

"What happened to Shane? Is he going to be okay?" Jason said with tears falling out his eyes he was scared Shane was so strong he was Jason's little brother he watched him grow up.

"Well he came to find out about Michelle Torres and I was telling him what had happened and before I got to tell him the rest he fainted."Melody said

"What happed to her?"Chad asked

"well we lost her-"She said before she got cut off

"What no not Mitchie"Chad yelled and tears started to fill his eyes

"Can you people please let me finish! Yes we lost her for about five minutes, but then we had to shock her and we got her stable. We have her under control and she is going to be okay, we found out that someone poisoned her. She had some type of chemical in her system, I don't know what it is yet. They sent it to the labs to find out. But as for Mr. Grey he fainted but he is going to be okay he is in good care"

Nate was just confused he didn't say anything he was mad he took off walking and Caitlyn ran to catch up with him. He hit the hospital wall and he slid down on the floor and started to cry into his hands pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Nate it's okay, he is going to be okay... I know he will be" Caitlyn said hugging her boyfriend

"But what about Mitch? Caity she almost...died. What if they can't save her next time?" he asked whipping tears off with his sleeve.

"I know but she is a fighter Nate, she isn't going to give up her life with out a fight." Cait said while rubbing Nate's back. Mitchie use to be like a sister to Nate until he started to hate her for hurting his brother. But he was finally getting his sister back then this happens.

"Shane is stable we told him the story and he is relived that Mitch didn't die. He want to talk to you Nate." Nate just looked at Jason's hand, he grabbed it and stood up. Caitlyn and Nate just followed Jason down light blue halls. They turned the corner and went into this room. They looked up and saw Shane sitting on the bed looking at a magazine. Jason and Caitlyn left and waited outside so that the

"hey Shane are you okay?"Nate asked

"Yeah, I can't believe we almost lost her...Nate I don't think I can handle the pain if she dies"Shane saidlooking down. He was scared he didn't want to loose her again.

(Mitchie's Pov)

"1,2,3 CLEAR" someone yelled I started to hear a heart monitor start having a steady heart beat sound. Where was I? What happened to me? I opened my eyes and I was in a hospital room, I looked around and saw a heart monitor and a iv connected to me. The door opened and I saw a certain blond I really didn't want to see.

"Oh good Mitchie your okay. I was worried about you."Terri said with this smirk on her face that only meant she was up to no good.

"Get away from me Terri!" I tried to yell but my voice was harsh and you could hardly hear it.

"Oh Mitchie the games just began. And if you run to the cops ill make sure to make your life a living hell. And I will make sure that your never going to be happy again." she said and started to laugh

"why you doing this to me Terrs? Your my cousin why have you been hurting me?" I said sadly trying to fight the tears.

"okay ill tell you why. Just because your my cousin ill be nice. Remember when we were little and my parents died and me and Paul were forced to move in with you? Well you had everything and I had nothing. You were always mean to me making fun of me when you were with Paul and your friends.-" "No I wasn't it was you who was mean to me. You broke my Barbie's heads off and you were the one mean and made fun of me when you were around your friends." I said with tears in my eyes

"Let me finish my story. You think that, but you always had your way with your mom and dad you were there little princess. You never got into trouble it was always me. Then when I tell you I like SHANE GREY you end up taking him away from me. When I decided that I wanted to be with TROY BOLTON you end up getting pregnant from him. You were taking every thing away from me." Terri yelled. Thats when I remembered the little baby in my dreams and with that I flipped it was her fault why my baby died.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME TERRI!" I yelled trying to sit up on the bed.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I took everything away from you?" she snapped

"Your the reason why I lost Gabby and Troy he loved me not you! Just like Shane loved me not you. You had Jack some one who loved you and done everything for you and who chased him off? It was you." she got pissed off and slapped me. The pain stung, I just closed my eyes she hit me again. I was too weak to defend my self or hit back. She kept hitting me over and over, the blood started to flow out my nose and lip. Things started to get dizzy again and I couldn't stay awake, I looked to my right and saw the nurse call button I tried I pressed it right before she hit me again but I missed. I couldn't stop her I ripped the iv out of me and I took off all th wires. Right when she was about to hit me again I rolled off the bed all the pain shot down my body it felt so painful. I tried to crawl but I couldn't she sat on my back and started hitting my head against the floor. I started to see black and the warm blood started to drip on the floor.

"Oh my God what are you doing to her!" a Nurse yelled and went to get help Terri just got up and kicked me and ran. I turned on my back and the pain was awful the pain didn't go away I saw the black spots in my eyes again and everything went blank from there. i was back in my familliar white paradise i was in. You know death use to sound scary but now it sounds peaceful to me. I always was scared how I would die I thought I would drown or fall off a building, I never would have thought it would be my own cousin to be the one trying to kill me. Who would have guessed my own flesh and blood was so evil and hateful. I use to love life it use to mean everything to me. But so much has happened to me over the past three years things just keep getting worse for me. This is a nightmare that seems like I can't escape I remember something Troy told me that he would always be watching me to believe in my self because it's my time to shine. I had to fight for my life earlier, now I have to fight for it again I'm in the same place I started in. Alone and lost in a white paradise I only been here once but it's the most peaceful place I have been in and I like it. I never knew that dying would be so peaceful now I know what everyone who is truly in love why they would die for the person they love. I think If I ever wake up from this I would most likely die for Shane. Terri took him away from me and I fell for it. Like Troy said it's my time to shine and I am going to fight back and get Shane Back. I just have to believe in my self again and I know he still loves me, she cant and will not take the last thing I have left away from me this time.

**so i dont know really about this chapter it kinda blah to me im still suffering from a bad case or writers blockphobia its a bad bad disease but yeah please review **

**((((((((((REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW))))))))))))**

**yeah i will do the shout out of a story and ur name if your lucky number 35 your reviews make my day they truly do go read SECOND TIMES THE CHARM good story oh and check out Her last Chance its a swac fic its interesting im getting alot of reviews for that story but yeah hope you like the chapter **

**Questions?**

**Should Mitchie tell Shane about Troy and Gabby?**

**How is Shane going to react if she tells him about her dead baby?**

**Is Mitchie going to give up and walk into the light?**


	10. WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES

Hey everyone sorry i havent updated in a while ive been busy. There has been drama at my house and things been really hectic lately. i also been going to 4 hours of geometry everyday ugh it sucks big time. But i have some good news my boyfriend called me and everything that i thought was gone came back to me so im still in love with that punk. Its been 1yr and 4months this thats been my longest. My lucky number 35 reviewer was MissxTowxmatter she does not have a story but i love you destanie she is my niece and she is the person who inspired me to make this storry =). well hope you like this chapter.

**(((REVIEW,REVIEW)))**

**(((((UPDATE ON 50))))**

disclamer: i would tell you if i owned CR but i dont so srry

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(SPOV)

I have been in Mitchies room waiting for any sign for her to move or wake up, it was officially 5 days till the performance. I started to doubt that we would get that chance to sing again. I don't know why

it means so much to me. Maybe singing together last time was the thing that brought us back together.

I heard someone walk into the room I wasn't expecting it to be that Jake guy he been here back and forth I wonder whats the deal with him and Mitchie. I just shook those thought out of my head and looked back at the sleeping Mitchie.

"Hey Shane can I talk to you?"Jake said looking at Mitchie then looking down at his feet.

"Yeah whats up?" I asked casually thinking of what he wanted to talk to me about.

"I know it's been three years since you really talked to my sister-" I cut him off

"Um who is your sister?" I asked

"Um Mitchie... well she not my real sister, but I treat her as she is my sister. When I met her she was a mess her parents split up, her ex Patrick just broke her heart everything was falling apart. Then she met my best friend Troy they were going to get married, and everything-" what my Mitchie was going to get married. Wow I stood there in shock.

"She was going to what?" I asked disappointed. But in a way happy things didn't work out because then I would have never got her back.

"She was going to marry him once she turned 21. Then the accident happened and Mitchie had a mental break down...Shane you are lucky you didn't have to live seeing her that way, every time I think of that night I get stressed out. But what I'm trying to say is she had hit rock bottom and for some reason when she saw you and started to talk to you again things started to turn around for her. She started to sing again I started to see her less stressed out the hate was gone and she seemed back into a normal person." wow things were bad for her. I just looked down I didn't meet eye contact, was I really changing her back into the old Mitchie everyone loved?

"Wow I never knew that..I'm so sorry I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I guess I am one of the reasons why she started to act like that. I was tricked by her cousin...I never meant to hurt Mitchie she is everything to me. I never stopped loving her, there was never a day that past that I didn't think of her. I had to stay away because of her cousin I had to stay away when she was in her last coma. The thing that sucked about that one was she was gone for five months and I didn't know that happened to her. I let her down and I tried to make it up to her....and this happens." I sighed and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall out.

"It's not your fault Shane..you shouldn't blame your self its not right. Things happen for a reason and its no ones fault." Jake said playing with his jacket looking at the ground.

"This Troy guy did she really love him? I know its in the past but I don't know it breaks my heart I guess when you mentioned him." Troy and Mitchie almost got married and I could have lost her for good. All because of Terri she done so much to hurt us when is she ever going to give this thing up?

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't to sure...well I mean she loved him and I know she still has some love for him but when I see you and Mitchie together she seems to be way happier with you than I ever saw her with Troy. When she is around you she seems to glow and I never saw her like that before." he said

"Wow I feel kind of bad for this Troy guy. What happened to him?" I spoke with out thinking because I knew I said something I would soon regret or feel guilty about.

"Well Mitchie wanted something I kind of have forgotten what she wanted. But she was craving it and he knew he had to get it for her. So when he was at a stop sign a car drove up next to him. And well they … they shot up his car. He died at the scene holding a dozen of roses and the thing Mitchie wanted." wow that was so sad

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. Who killed him?" I asked wow poor thing that could have been me.

"Well no one knows really but everyone has a feeling it was Terri after what she done to Mitchie. That night Mitchie called me crying and screaming, I knew something was horrible so I rushed to her house and that's when I saw her on the floor having a tantrum. The whole house was a mess there was glass everywhere she cut her self on broken glass. She was drunk and she kept throwing things at the wall. Mitchie had it hard the past 3 years you were gone. Let me tell you the Mitchie you once knew I really doubt that you will get her back. I don't think she will be strong enough if any one of us hurt her or left her again."

"I promise I won't hurt her or leave her again. I had to live with that fact of hurting her for three years man. I might have fooled America but everyone around me knew I was falling apart. " I said. I remember that one night I drank my self numb to take the pain away. I almost quit the band and everything.

"Well I'm keeping you u on that promise, but hey I have to film tomorrow I have to go but have someone call me if any thing happens to her okay." he said starting to get ready to leave

"Yeah I will make sure." I went back on holding Mitchie's hand preying that she would wake up soon.

(MPOV)

I heard people talking I was about me. It sounded like it was Shane and I think Jake, but its quite now everything is always quite. Even when I sleep or dream I really don't know if I am or not but its quite. It feels like I'm trapped in my own body and I can't do any thing about it. I heard some one crying I can't tell who it is though. I try to open my eyes but no luck. I just need to figure it out and try to wake up. Just then I heard someone walk in there are more than one person I could tell like there is three people.

"Hey Shane any luck?" aw Shane is still here I thought he would leave by now. Maybe he does care and I could tell that voice was Caitlyn.

"No they want to tell me any thing. I just keep preying that she wakes up soon." help me please.

"Don't worry Shane, she will wake up soon hopefully." thats the last thing I heard before everything went blank. I fell asleep or at least I thought I was asleep. I tried to open my eyes and to my luck I saw a little light, but then my eyes closed again. I felt so weak so I tried to open them again and the same I looked around I saw two guys sleeping on the chairs, I saw a guy with curly hair looking out the window and a girl was walking in. when she saw me she dropped her cup and froze shock.

"Caity are you okay why did you- Oh my God...M-Mitchie?" the curly haired boy said looking relived I could tell they been here awhile. He looked like he had lack of sleep and Caity I guess thats her name looked the same they both seem really worried. I just looked at them I felt confused in a way like I didn't know them, I shook my head and I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I felt extremely weak like if I wanted to walk I wouldn't be able to hold my self up. I finally got the strength to say something. I opened my mouth and I closed it then I finally talked.

"What happened? Where is Troy?" I looked at these people in the room and for some odd reason I couldn't remember there names any more.

"Mitchie you went into a coma and I don't know who Troy is" the curly head boy said looking really worried.

"He is my fiancée where is he? What am I doing here I need to leave I have things to do." I was in a hospital room what happened? I'm freaking out I could feel the panic raise in me. I started to cry I looked down at my stomach I didn't have a bump any more.

"Wh-where is my baby at?" I looked at the sleeping guys the black haired one woke up and saw me and he started to blink and then he looked confused.

"What baby?"he asked

"My baby who are you? You look familiar but I can't remember"

"Mitchie you were in a coma I'm Shane your ex remember me?"

I shook my head and looked at the other guy trying to wake up?

"Who is that? Did Jake pull a prank on me again? If he did I will hurt him" I tried to make my self sit up it was hard but I got myself sitting up.

"Mitchie that is Jason my brother and that is Nate and your best friend Caitlyn."The guy with black hair said he pushed is hands threw his hair. He looked cute even though he was a mess.

"Oh hi nice to meet you?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Call Jake,Chad or Tawni.. Nate one of them has to know what she is talking about." the girl said pulling out a phone.

"Hey Jake whats up this is Nate Grey..yeah she woke up but she don't remember any one but you and some guy named Troy and she keeps asking about a baby...yeah... can you hurry please... yeah okay laters." The curly guy said his name was Nate so I knew his name. And thats when I remember him he use to be like a brother to me. He was in Connect 3 he had two brothers in the band and a little brother. I remembered him

"I remember you guys now... but its foggy." I said while looking at the others trying to make out who they were.

"Mitchie who is Troy?" Nate asked looking at me suspiciously

"I..he..um he was my fiancée we were suppose to get married but they killed him." I said sadly thats when my memory started to fall into place I lost my baby girl. My parents divorced Nate was with Caitlyn. Just then a golden brownish head popped in and it was my brother Jake and Chad.

"Mitchie thank God you woke up!" Chad said running to give me a hug, followed by Jake.

"She kept talking about a baby? Is there any thing in her past that dealt with a baby?"Caitlyn said I just looked at Shane I remembered everyone even Shane but he stayed to him self sitting in his chair just looking at me with a hurt expression.

"yeah but she has to tell you guys, its not our thing to say anything its not right." Chad said looking at me.

"Shane can I talk to you in private?"I asked I had to tell him, he nodded and everyone left he just looked up at me.

"I don't know how to tell you this, when I woke up my memory was fuzzy I didn't remember you,Jas,Nate or Cait. I Asked for Troy because at the time that is the thing I actually remembered. I know I should have told you before but its been three years I didn't know how to tell you." I sighed and was about to continue but Shane started to cut me off.

"It's okay Mitchie, Jake told me about Troy. I'm not mad just a little confused and hurt." he said while getting up to walk towards me.

"No there's more Shane...The reason why I was going to get married to him was because...I was pregnant I was going to have a baby girl. We planned to name her Gabriella but we wanted to call her Gabby for short. One night I wanted him to go out and buy me something and Terri had hired some guy to shoot up his car. When he died I end up drinking and I ruined my babies life I got sick and I lost the baby. I would refuse to eat I would just stay in bed most the time." I said tears falling down my eyes. Shane just got up on the bed and laid next to me hugging my waste.

"It's okay Mitchie it was in the past. It probably was a sign that it wasn't time for you to be a mom yet. But I'm not going to judge you. I'm just glad that you woke up and told me. That means a lot t me."

I just looked into Shane's eyes they were full of love, and understanding. I loved being in his arms I felt safe again I thought I would never get this again.

"Shane I'm sorry for ruining the performance for us. It's my fault we missed it"

"Baby we didn't miss it we have three more days, don't worry about it as long as your with me your going to be shining like the stars." he always had a way with words that would make me melt in his arms.

"Shane I love you! Thank you for understanding and waiting for me" I said kissing his soft lips.

"I love you more than you would ever know. No matter what people say I will always love you, no one can take that love away."

(SPOV)

I was finally happy again. Even though Mitchie told me that she was pregnant once before I couldn't hate her. It was a sign saying that she belonged to me and no one else she is my dream girl, she is everything I ever wanted. I was looking into her eyes I felt like I was in heaven.

"Shane can we try this thing over again and make it work this time?" my heart started to rush when she said that she made me happy.

"Yeah Mitchie remember our song we wrote together?" I remember when we first got together we wrote a song. Just then I heard Mitchie start to hum a tune. And I started to sing our song.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

we finished the song and I saw tears in her eyes. I kissed her and held he tighter to me.

"Everything is going to to be alright as long as your by my side" I said while kissing her again. She smiled and kissed me back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that was that chapter i hope you liked it and again sorry for the long waite. okay i have some questions

number uno- what should Terri's next plan be?? any evil idea's

number two-should i kill off Terri at the end of the story

number three- any ideas??

well g2g love bri


	11. FUN AT THE BEACH

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. next chapter is in 50 i was inspired to do this when i was out with my friends and who ever is either number 50 gets a dedication and a shout out.!!! for everyone who loves CR. please read undying love the future is haunted; christmas special. by mrnickjoekevenjonas2009 my friend is a good writer and she doesnt get credited for all the work she puts into her stories. and dont for get to read Second time's the Charm for Violinlover96 i love those to stories =) **

**Disclaimer: i dont own CR**

**on with the story and (((((((REVIEW)))))) (((UPDATE ON 50))))**

Its been three days since Mitchie woke up from her coma. Thank God and tonight is our performance, the doctors said they will release her today for a couple of hours so she could sing. I had to leave Mitchie so I can talk to the deans about letting her sing.

"Mr. Grey we will let her sing in only one condition." the headmaster told me.

"Yes anything." I replied to his statement.

"Well we want to know if it is possible for the winner of tonight's performance do a duet with you and Connect 3." I nodded as he continued.

"See we need something to get the audiences attention. So I think that will be the perfect idea." he finished

"Of course it is perfectly fine with me ill talk to the band and we can make it happen. Ill also call my manager and publicist so we can bet the public in as well." I said while getting up and shaking his hand.

"Thank you Shane are you going to pick up Miss. Torres right now?"

"Yeah I have to pick her up at one, so I better be getting on my way sir." with that I waved bye and I walk out to my car.

(MPOV)(PLEASE REVIEW)

After a nightmare I get to go home. Well not really home as back to my dorm. Tonight is the performance and Shane and I are going to sing a song together how cool is that? Yeah I know I sang with him at Camp Rock but that was so long ago. So in a way I'm nerves about the whole singing thing again. Well the good thing is the doctors say I can leave but the bad news is that I have to come back. This sucks, they say that there still might be some complications due to Terri slamming my head to the floor. I didn't even remember that happening. I heard someone open the door and I looked up.

"Hey Mitch how you feeling?"Amber said

"Hey Amber I'm feeling a little better. Are you going to come to my performance tonight?" I asked and she looked around.

"Oh thats good so they decided to let you out? And ill try to make it." she replied

"Yeah they said I can leave for a few hours only if I agreed to come back. Most likely there going to have a nurse watch me or something, just in case something wrong happens. But it will be good to get out of this place for a little bit." I said while sitting up on my hospital bed.

"Oh thats good. So who is going to pick you up?" she asked what's up with all these questions she was not the one who usually asked 21 questions.

"Shane he is going to take me to lunch and then the beach to practice our song then were going to go back to the Disney Concert Hall and sign in for the performance." I said while smiling I was going to make things right between Shane and I.

"Oh okay then. Well I have to go see you later oh and good luck sweetie" she said while walking out the room and soon coming in was Shane.

"What was she telling you?" he asked while he had a bouquet of yellow daffodils.

"Om my God Shane! You Remembered my favorite flowers" I said while smiling

"How could I forget about your favorite flower. They were the only flowers you ever wanted."

"aw thats so sweet of you Shane." I said

"I know huh I am sweet" he said and I giggled.

"I missed you and your humor" Shane just smiled and butterflies went crazy in my stomach.

"Is that right?" he said

"Oh yeah its right." I said while laughing.

"Nice Shane likes"

"oh god your so full of your self" I said while rolling my eyes

"Hey its not my fault that I'm so handsome" okay he has such a big head.

"and what am I? And go get a doctor so we can leave please." I stated

"Your my beautiful girlfriend and okay be right back" he said and I smiled right before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I just watched him walk out the room, I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Why does he have to be so hot" I asked

"Its because I'm awesome" my eyes shot open and I saw Shane there laughing at me

"Hey you weren't suppose to here that" I said and threw a stuff animal at him.

"I missed you what can I say? Oh and the doctor is coming"

"Finally and I missed you too" I said while spreading my arms so he can come and hug me.

"I'm not hugging you till you say sorry for throwing Mr. Cuddles at me."

"Mr. Who? You named the bear?" he just sat there with a smile showing his pearly whites and nodding like a little five year old about to get candy.

"Mr. Cuddles I was going to name it Miss Cuddles, but Nate said it looked like a boy so I just had to name it Mr. Cuddles. Oh and those two bears over there at the window are Baby Mimi and Baby Shaney. I got those at Build-a-Bear see it looks like us."

"Oh wow Shane you had a lot of free time didn't you? And thank you there cute and its the sweetest thing ever."

"Oh ill show you whats even sweeter than that" he said while getting on the bed to be inches away from my face.

"And what will tha-...Oh Shane now I can agree to that" I finished and he kissed me again.

"Mitchie did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Yeah but one more time wont hurt" I said while looking into his eyes and bitting my lip.

"Well Miss. Torres you are free to goo for the day. Melody is going to watch over you though she will be in the distance but if anything is to happen she knows what to do. Just let me take these wires off you and take your iv out and your free to go." the doctor came close and carefully took the needle out of my wrist and the other wires off the heart monitor went flat, and he turned it off so it wont start a alarm.

"Okay my work is done have fun and be careful Mitchie"Dr. Chester said and walked out. I jumped off my bed and grabbed the bag of clothes that Caitlyn brought me the night before. I went to the bathroom and started to change.

(SPOV)(READ UNDYING LOVE THE FUTURE IS HAUNTED: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)

I watched Mitchie walk into the bathroom to go and change and my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Shane is everything okay? Were roasting in this car can we get off" oh man I forgot that Jason, Nate and Caitlyn were waiting in the car.

"Oops sorry yeah I'm waiting for Mitch to get ready and were about to leave." I replied

"Oh okay hurry up man its like a million degrees out her...Its not a million degrees Jason we have the A/C on stop complaining..but I'm bored Nate I want to get out" I heard Jason and Nate argue then Caitlyn started to argue back

"You guys shut up! Sorry Shane well see you in a bit"

"Okay Jas, Mitchie is almost done see you" I finished and hung up the phone. I looked up and saw Mitchie in dark blue skinny jeans with a yellow and white blouse. Her hair was up in a loose pony tale and she had some strappy sandles on. She looked at me and blushed, she looked so cute when she blushed.

"So ho do I look?" she asked

"You look wonderful, are you ready?" she nodded and we walked out the door into the main hall we met up with melody at the Nurses station. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hey you guys, are you ready for the performance tonight?" she asked while grabbing somethings and motioned to follow her out the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nerves though. But I am happy that I could leave for a bit." Mitchie replied and I just stayed silent and let them two talk. After some small talk we made it to Melody's car she had a nice Honda Civic 2009.

"well this is me. Where is your car at Shane?" I looked around and saw Nate driving towards us in the black Escalade.

"Oh its right there" I pointed and saw Nate pull up next to us.

"oh okay then I have to follow you guys every where." She said

"why don't you come with us? You can meet the group and it will save you money on gas" Mitchie said and I nodded

"no I don't want to intrude in your plans, thank you though." Melody said

"oh no you won't be intruding, we will love for you to join us. Just think of it as a thank you for taking good care of Mitchie for us." I started to say.

"And plus you will have a lot of fun" Mitchie finished

"Oh okay then if you insist that I must join." she said while walking up to the car door.

"Yay now this will be so much fun!" Mitchie said with a smile. Melody was around Jason's age so she was really cool to hang out with. Mitchie really liked talking to her. I guess there becoming good friends. Melody sat in the back next to Caitlyn Mitchie and I got the middle row. Nate and Jason were in the front seat. Nate was listening to Perfect by Simple Plan so most of the ride was quite. We went out to eat at Panda Express, Mitchie wanted chines food. We finished ordering and took a booth seat. We were all eating and laughing at the jokes Jason was telling us. Thats when Mitchie had a evil smirk on her face She tore a peace of her plate off and started to throw it at me while laughing. We all started a food fight in the restaurant.

"Mitchie, your so going to get it." I said and threw some rice at her. She opened her mouth to try catch it.

"Yeah I caught it and it taste yummy Shane, is that all you got" she said while sticking her tongue out at me.

"no I also got orange chicken and beef and broccoli" I threw some more rice at her.

"You guys are so weird" Caitlyn and Melody said while laughing

"Mitchie you seem more happier. What did Shane do to you?"Nate said

"I didn't do any thing"I said and threw some rice at him and he threw a piece of com pow chicken at me. So I threw a piece of broccoli at him.

Five minutes later we all had chines food everywhere.

"oh man were so going to get into some trouble. I say on the count of three we run!" Mitchie said

"What why run?" Jason said

"Because not unless you want too get yelled at we should get out of here before they find out that there is rice and chicken everywhere on the floor." I said.

"One," we all stood up and grabbed our stuff.

"Two, three Run!" Mitchie yelled and we all followed her out the doors and we all ran threw the parking lot.

"wow who knew Mitchie was such a evil genius?" Melody said while Caitlyn and I raised our hands, and Mitchie pretend to have a hurt expression on.

"hey I trow ice down your shirt once and pour water on your hair and now I am a evil genius sounds fun"Mitchie said while kissing my lips and I kissed her back. Every one looked at us in shock we both looked at each other and forgot to tell them were back together. Oops

"Shane...Mitchie? You two...kissed..wait...huh?"Caitlyn tried to say.

(MPOV)(READ SECOND TIMES THE CHARM)

Okay so Shane and I decided to hide the fact that we are together we didn't want everyone to get involved. At the moment it sound like a good plan till I forgot and kissed him. Everyone looked at us like it was just wrong or something.

"You guys well we kind of got back together, the day I woke up. Sorry we haven't told you" I said while grabbing Shane's hand.

"You could at least told us Mi"Cait said with a hurt expression in her face.

"I was going to tell you but we wanted some time, to figure out if we were really going to go threw this again"Shane said. Everyone nodded and smiled

"well if she were to be with any one well at least its you again" Nate said. And Caitlyn went to hug me and I hugged her back.

"I'm happy for you, welcome back Mitch" I smiled I didn't feel like Mitchie T. any more I felt like the old Mitchie that had no problems and was happy being herself. In a way it felt a whole lot better.

We got back into the car and we went to the beach. Jake, Chad, Zack, Jackson, Max and Tawni. Fr some reason Amber and Ashley got into a fight so Ashley went home a couple days ago. And as for Amber we don't talk much any more, I guess it was because she was more of Terri's friend than mine. We all were at the beach having fun and Jackson came to talk to me while Shane, Nate, Jas, and the rest of the guys were playing football. I was glad to see all my friends and boyfriend getting along.

"Hey Mitch how you feeling?" he said sitting next to me. I looked at the the girls they were cheering the boys on.

"I'm good, how about you buddy?" we use to be best friends but when we came to California we kind of fell apart

"I'm good too, I missed my best buddy" he said while giving me a hug.

"Aw Jackson I missed you too, I know we kind of stopped talking huh?" I said while Max came with a hot dog and my lemonade I asked him to buy me.

"Here Mitch." he handed me the drink. I took a sip of it and smiled. It taste so refreshing.

"thanks Max your the best."

"Hey I thought I was the best?"Jackson said while pretending to cry.

"You both are the best" I said while hugging both of them.

We all were watching our friends and we were talking about random things like always.

"So did you hear that Chad likes some girl named Sonny Monroe? She works at the studio with him." Max said and my heart kind of fell. In a way I was hurt because we decided to not date, I still had some feelings for him but I pushed them aside when I saw Shane smiling and waving at me. He was a great boyfriend.

"No we don't talk as much any more well I couldn't because the whole hospital situation and all."

"Well your lucky you didn't have to be here when Tawni and Chad decided to get into a huge fight about there shows" Jackson said I started to laugh when I remembered Tawni told me she wasn't aloud to talk to her best friend Chad any more.

"Wow are you serious I never thought those to would ever fight. There best friends and all since kindergarden" I said

"yeah I know. Thats why it was so funny." Max said while finishing his hotdog.

"oh my god on the count of three run for it"Jackson said

"What! Why?" I said when I saw what he was pointing at everyone decided to have a huge water fight it was guys vs girls.

"One two three run" Max yelled and all three of us ran. While every one else started to chase us.

"Mitchie its payback time baby you better run." I tried to run faster but no use next thing I knew Shane had scooped me up and I was thrown into the water.

"Shane You SUCK!" I yelled while jumping on his back while dragging him down into the water.

"I still love you though"He said while hugging me

"I love you too" I said and kissed him on his lips. Mm the sweet sensation that filled my body when our lips would touch.

"like I said every kiss is so sweet" I bit my lip and kissed him again

"Look at you, your hair is wet." I said while playing with his curls that were forming

"and look at your hair its wet too" he said while kissing me back

"You know I could stay like this forever" I said we were sitting in the water and the waves kept crashing on us.

"Me...too...especially...if...your...here...with...me" he said in between kisses

"I wouldn't want to be here with any one else but you. So do you know what song were going to sing tonight?"

"yeah but it will be much better now that your out to sing with me"

**So i was a liitle tired of thw whole hospital scene so i let mitchie get out and have some fun but its not as quit over yet there is still amber and terri. and the performance amber was planning on something hmm wonder what it was**

**well you wont find out till you review **

**love bri**


	12. ON THE LINE

**Hey everyone thank you to everyone who reviewed i am truly thank full =0) your reviews are the best.**

**since there wasn't a luck number 50 i have to sadly say no one won the dedication shout out. But**

**i still will shout out my lovely friend Melody who is a the newset character.**

**go read her story SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM by Violinlover96 its a wonderfull story i love it**

**also go read UNDYING LOVE THE FUTURE IS HAUNTED:CHRISTMAS SPECIAL by Mrnickloekevinjonas2009**

**i love those two stories and i think they need more review everyone loves reviews like me **

**so next chapter up on *55 reviews* so please review **

**disclamer: "if you own camp rock and you know it clap your hands"**

**"what if you don't own it?"**

**"then get out of here" **

***starts walking away* **

Its a hour till the show starts and Shane is missing. Well not really he locked him self up in his dressing room. He says its his Shane time alone. All my friends came by to wish me good luck and to break a leg. I hope they didn't mean my real leg. I shrugged as I went backstage to look over the lyrics to the song once again.

"one in the same, never to change. Our love was beautiful" I sang that was the two lines I kept messing up on. I kept singing the rest of the song to myself.

"Hey Michelle" a cold shiver went down my spine when I heard someone call me by my real name.

"Hi Teresa!" I said turning around to face my cousin who put me in the hospital.

"So I see you survived" she said narrowing her eyes

"Well I almost died no thanks to you! What are you doing here?" I asked looking around noticing that we were the only two people in the room. 'oh great' 'where was Melody?' 'Shane' 'Nate any one'

"yeah about that next time you won't get so lucky" she said starting to walk closer to me and I stepped back away from her.

"I'm not scared of you Terri! You could try everything you want but I will never let you win  
I whispered

"Oh but the games just began Mitchie, there is no one to protect you now! I could kill you and they won't even know" she said with a cold bitter laugh chills shot threw my arms like a blade ripping my skin.

" You will never get him Terri! Just like Troy, see when you put me in the hospital I was thinking well I had nothing else to d since I was in a slight coma and almost lost my life!" I yelled placing my hands on my hips.

"Well Mitchie, I can't blame you for trying to think you can beat me. Its actually funny you think such things sweetie"

"Don't sweetie me! I know your games Terri, believe it or not I'm in your head now" I replied while taking a step forward to see her step back for a second she looked scared.

"Mitchie are you in here!" we both turned to see the headmaster walking in and Terri winced as she saw him and then she ran out.

"yes I am sir, how are you ding this evening?" I asked

"I'm doing good just came to check up on you. How is everything?"he asked while sitting at the piano I was standing next to.

"I'm doing better than before. I said I will be a fighter so I'm being strong" I said while looking down at the paper.

"Oh good well just don't stress your self out okay. The performance starts in thirty minutes I am going to open the doors in five." I nodded and he left me in the dark again. I decided to walk to Shane's dressing room to tell him he has thirty minutes. I knocked on the door three times and waited for his response

"Yeah who is it?" I heard

"It's Mitchie, just wanted to let you guys know that were on in thirty! Ill be n the stage if you need anything" i said and walked away to Jason's door and knocked three times like before

"yeah?" I heard him

"Jas thirty minutes till curtain" I yelled and the door swung open and Jason and Melody left the door. With smiles on there faces.

"Oh there you are Mel I was looking for you" I said

"sorry Mitchie, Jason wanted to show me this birdhouse. It was so cool" she replied I just nodded and went to Nate's door and done the same thing I done to the other two.

"Coming" and then Cait and Nate left the room towards the stage. I walked back to the spot I was sitting at before Terri came and dropped a visit. Something wasn't right, I felt it in my heart and I didn't like the feeling I had. I heard the headmaster start to talk.

"Good evening everyone, I am glad to see such a full house. We have been working very hard for the past three months to work on our unique style of our voices. There are many talented students who were in this summer program even though we had some complications with a couple of students we are more than happy to know that our student is safe and will be singing with us tonight. For our first act we have a solo guitarist of the name Jason Grey! Now help me welcome Jason to the stage" everyone clapped as Jason came onto stage playing his Guitar he was amazing. I looked around to find Shane sitting by the bench by him self. I smiled as I walked towards him and he looked up with tears in his eyes. My heart sank when I saw him like that.

"Hey Shane are you okay? What happened" I asked worried

"yeah Mitch, I am now that your here. It's just Terri came and visited me today" I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish.

"She wants me to leave you..if not she will hurt you again" he finished and my heart sank even further . I hugged Shane and sat on his lap.

"No matter what happens she is not going to take you away from me again" I said while kissing his lips pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His lips trailed the bottom of my lip and I opened my mouth deepening the kiss. I pulled out.

"I love you Shane" I said in a whisper afraid that if I spoke any louder he would disappear from me.

"I love you too Mitchie" he said while kissing me again I smiled breaking the kiss. Thats when I heard the headmaster start talking again.

"Another around of applause for Jason Grey everyone, okay now we have a surprise for Shane Grey he helped manage this Show tonight and Michelle Torres wanted to sing a song dedicating it to everyone she loves and the people she lost on the way. Now if you please help announce Mitchie Torres."

"Thats me be right back rock-star" I kissed his lips and got up walking towards the stage and everyone clapped for me. Goosebumps filled my arms when I got to the middle of the stage.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Oh oh oh oh  
Someone's watching over me"

"That was Michelle Torres or as we call Her Mitchie, our next great singer is Nate Grey followed by Vanessa Brown, so give it up to Nate" I walked back towards Shane and he smiled pulling me into a hug, kissing my cheek.

"so how did I do?" I asked

"You were wonderful, I am so proud of you Mitch!" he said we sat down watching all the solo performances go on stage after thirty minutes it was time for the duets and I started to become more nerves as the time was getting closer to the dead line. Shane and I been practicing our lines since I wasn't able to practice much when I was in the hospital. Even though I wrote the song 'Someone's watching over me' when I was bored in the room. I was lost in concentration and I didn't even notice that Caitlyn and Nate were up .

"Good luck you guys" I said and gave Caitlyn a hug and they rushed to the stage. Nate was singing wile Caitlyn was doing the sound on her laptop next to him. I had to admit they made a great team, they were so good. After they came off the stage it was time for two girls that looked my age went on stage, then it was time for Shane and I.

"Are you nerves?" Shane asked me and I nodded.

"You don't know how scared I am right now." I replied to his question

"just remember how good we done at the Final Jam, your going to do great." he hugged me and we made our way up o the stage. He got his guitar out and started to play the opening notes. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath and started to sing

"I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was

I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah, I knew I was wrong

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Listen baby, never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up  
Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
Apologies are often open ended  
But this was better left unsaid

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line  
Yeah, oh yeah  
We'll leave it on the line, tonight"

When we finished Shane hugged me and I felt like I was the happiest I ever been in his arms. We walked off the stage and I looked at Shane and smiled.

(SPOV)

Wow Mitchie was great out there she was an awesome singer. After we got off the stage I had a slight feeling something was going to happen. I remember the Dr. Chester said not to let stress over take Mitchie but I didn't see any thing she was stressing about. Did something happen when I was doing my warm-ups earlier?

"Mitchie are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled. But it wasn't her normal smile she looked like she had to force it out.

"Yeah Shane I-I'm o-okay" she said while trying to keep her eyes open and next thing that happened her legs collapsed and I burly caught her before she hit the floor. I shook her trying to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. I looked around for Melody but couldn't find her no where.

"Melody!" I yelled picking Mitchie up and running out the building to my car.

I placed Mitchie in the back seat and got out my phone and started to dial Nate's number...damn no answer. I clicked and dialed Jason's phone same thing no answer. I done the same for Caitlyn's phone it rang three times till she answered.

"Shane where are you the headmaster wants to talk to you!" she yelled into the phone

"Cait it's Mitchie she collapsed I have to take her to the her to the hospital. I couldn't find Melody"

"What were on our way see you at the hospital" she said. I just made it to the red light and I noticed Mitchie's breathing is getting raspy and she is turning paler by the second. I rushed her in the hospital when I got there. I had to sit in the waiting room till I heard what was going to happen.

"Shane what happened?" Nate yelled with everyone running behind him.

"I don't know? She collapsed after we got off the stage the doctors wont let me know what happened" I said while putting my head in my hands rubbing my temple with my fingers to take the headache away.

"Mitchie where is she?" Chad yelled with Tawni, and Jake and the rest of there gang following them

"She is with the doctors, all we have to do is wait" I said and closed my eyes

**So tell me what you think love me hate me?**

**What happened to Mitchie why did she faint?**

**Was is poison?**

**stress?**

**or pretend?**

**hmm find out next chapter **

**((((UPDATE ON 55 reviews)))))**


	13. TURN RIGHT

**Hi everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to my lucky number 50* who was Lauren thank you=)**

**on with the story =) and make shure you cheack out my new story call (Love is what you make it) review and tell**

**me if you liked it or not=) disclaimer- i own nothing**

**((((UPDATE ON 58 REVIEWS)))))**

Its been a week since Mitchie fell back into the coma, and it's all my fault I left her alone. I talked to the doctor and they said that she had the same chemical substance that was in her body from last time. I can't believe she didn't tell me that Terri was at the show. It sucks how things keep happening to Mitchie and I can't be there for her. I decided to go home for the night since we didn't have class any more I could finally go back home. I was walking to my car and I didn't realize that someone was following me. I made it to my car when someone put a rag on my mouth.

(No one POV)

Shane instantly collapsed becoming unconscious. Someone dressed in black dragged him to the white van.

"Good you got him did any one see you?" a voice in the dark said

"No he was alone which made my job way easier" the other voice said

"Good because we can't have his brothers or her friends find out do we?"

"No but I want to know, how much you paying me?"  
"Get his wallet he is famous he must have some money" the voice said coldly. The hit man searched Shane's pocket to find his wallet empty.

"You lied! He don't have any thing in here but a picture, he don't even got license in this crap" he yelled at the boss.

"Don't you even try talking to me like that! I could have you killed any second. You will get your money Jerry just wait till we get the spot" the boss whispered as they finally got Shane in to the van. They hand cuffed him and blindfolded him to the rails, and drove off.

()

I woke up today expecting Shane to be here but he was gone. The only thing that was on the bed was a letter that had my name on it. I got the sudden chills when I went to grab it. I examined it, it was typed and neatly folded in to an envelope. I opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Mitchie, how I love the way your eyes sparkle in the sun. you were the best thing that _

_has ever happened to me. You were my best friend but yet my lover. I loved your smile, I loved_

_everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your laugh. I never thought I would see you at the _

_finish line. I wrote a song for you even though I am not here to sing it to you, I just want you to_

_know I will always be in your heart, all you have to do is think of me and ill be around. Life had_

_given me many chances and many options to choose from. I made many mistakes and you were the_

_only one who dragged me out the dark. You left me so many times when I would treat you bad, and_

_I' am so sorry for everything I had ever put you threw, see I woke up today. When I saw you collapse_

_in my arms tonight I almost broke down. They said Terri done this to you again. The same as before. _

_I should have never let you be by your self Mi. I should have been there to take care of you. I hate _

_how I put my needs before you, you were the only girl who loved me when I was a jerk and you were_

_the only girl who change my ways. When you wake up I am going to take you away from all these _

_problems with your cousin. I promise I will always protect you no matter what happens just remember_

_I could never love any one the way I love you. _

_Love you Michelle Torres Grey soon enough _

_Shane Adam Grey_

Tears fell down my face. As I flipped the paper to read the lyrics to the song he wrote for me.

_Pick up all your tears  
Throw em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life_

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line

Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me

Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line

I closed my eyes and rememberer all the good times we had together. It the most beautiful thing that I rememberer. I sat in my bed holding onto the paper and tears fell down my eyes.

"MITCHIE! ITS SHANE" Jason came running in the room out of breath.

"OH my God your awake!" I looked at him confused

"What you mean your not Shane? And yeah I just woke up after the doctor examined me" I said tilting my head

"Oh yeah sorry, well I don't know how to say this but he disappeared!" Jason yelled

"What?" I asked my smile dropped and tears fell down my eyes

"He left me?" I asked the letter did in a way look like a break up letter. My heart sank when I thought about that.

"Mitchie I am so sorry!" Jason said sitting on the bed to hug me.

"How could I be so stupid Jas? I gave him another chance and he leaves" I cried out into his shirt.

"Shh its okay Mi things are going to get better, he loves you he probably went to find your mom he assured me. I shook my head and showed him the letter. He had an emotionless expression on his face, he looked like he wanted to cry with me.

"But he loves you? Why would he break up with you in a letter?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders and flopped onto my back. Tears were falling down my cheeks and onto my pillow. I let the sleep take over. When I woke up it was already the next week. The doctors told Jason, Nate and Caity that it will finally be safe for me to go home. But that was the thing I didn't have a house to go back to. I sighed thinking what happened to Shane, its been two weeks since I last saw him and a week since I read the letter. I missed him more than anything but I had to keep telling my self its for the best.

"Hey Mi, Chad told me to come visit. How you feeling?" Tawni said looking at Jason asleep on the chair.

"like my heart is breaking...and I can't stop it from shattering into pieces" I sighed and closed my eyes trying to fight the tears.

"Wow Mi! I am so sorry, I wish I could go find him and drag him back" She said giving me a hug

"Thanks Tawni" she smiled and sat next to a sleeping Jason.

"So where are the newly weds?" Tawni asked

"There not married... and they went to go eat" I said in a whisper.

"Things are going to get better" she said

"How, Tawni? every guy I like or love either leave me or die!" I cried

"Mi its not like that, it wasn't Troy who left you... they took him from you! And Chad just well he is Chad. He still here just less of him" she told me.

"Yeah I know but that still doesn't explain Shane" I replied

(SPOV)

I woke up in a room all alone. I looked everywhere to get out but had no use. I was handcuffed to a bed? I yelled asking for help but no use no one came to rescue me.

"Hey sleeping beauty, well nice of you to wake up?" some one in a mask came threw the door with a sandwich on a tray. I shot mean glares and rolled my eyes.

"Where am I at?" I asked

"Oh your just in a safe place, no need to be scared I won't hurt you Shane" the masked person said softly.

"then let me go! I have to watch Mitchie" I stated but no use he or she shook there head saying

"No, see you either promise to stay away from her or you stay quite and stay here. And if you try to see her we will kill her or hurt her" my eyes widened at the sight of Mitchie being dead.

"Who's we?" I asked

"That we can't tell you?" the voice said coming from another door. I sighed.

"why?" I asked

"See I had to get Mitchie out the way, for personal matters" the person replied.

" Why?" I snapped I tried to wiggle out of the handcuffs but no use they were too tight on my wrist.

"Your point is?" She asked

"Leave him alone, we have some work to do!" the other person yelled from the other room

"well duties call Grey, see ya" she said and skipping out the room. All I keep thinking about is Mitchie, I wonder if she woke up yet? Is she okay, what is going to happen to her when she leaves the hospital. I laid my head down and closed my eyes and let the sleep take over my body.

(MPOV)

"Well Miss. Torres your safe to go now. I am giving you some prescriptions of some medication you will have to take. We need you to come back in two weeks to give you a check up, other than that you will be good, if you just stay in bed and rest for a couple of days, and dear please try not to stress out as much okay." Dr. Chester told me firmly, I nodded my head, and Jason helped me out the bed, Caitlyn and Nate were packing all the cards, flowers and stuff animals oh yeah and the balloons.

"Thank you for everything Doctor. You truly are a miracle worker. And thank you for every thing Melody" I hugged the nurse who always took care of me and gave me company.

"I will miss you, be careful" she hugged back

"are you still going to go out and eat with us sometime next week?" I asked and she nodded. Jason helped me into the car and we all went to the Grey house. It was beautiful, there was a big brown gate in front of the drive way as we pulled up the guards opened it up for us. The house was white and brown, it was one of the beautifulest places I ever been to.(A/N. Pic in pro)

"Wow you guys really graded up, didn't you" I said

"Yeah we still have the old house, but we only go there for vacations, and what not" Nate said getting out of the car.

"Come on, mom will love to see you"Jason said grabbing my things from the car.

"I haven't saw her in years!" I said and ran to the door, with Jason running after me.

We walked in to the house, and it was furnished with the most expensive furniture I have ever saw. There was a grand stair case that split into two.

"Wow, its more prettier in here!" I exclaimed. We walked up the stairs and went to a door on the right.

"Yeah my mom loved decorating it"Nate said helping me to my new room, it was big there was a canopy bed with a purple and blue comforter. There was also a dresser and a book shelf. My eyes went wide when I saw the balcony, I stepped out side and I was amazed at the ocean view I had.

"You guys!" I cried while whipping a tear from my face.

"You like? Shane insisted that this would be your room"Nate said softly. I nodded, and more tears came running down my face, when I thought of Shane.

"Its beautiful, I...I love it" I said in a whisper.

"Boys lunch is ready!" I heard Denise yell from down stairs, my eyes went wide when I heard her. She was always like a mom to me. We all walked down the back stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, look who is home" Jason said hugging his mom. She looked up and smiled, she walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Mitchie Hun how are you?" she said putting her hand on my forehead to make sure I wasn't getting a fever. I giggled.

"Mom I missed you! And I am feeling much better" I told her

"That's good, I missed you too. Its such a shame what Shane done to you. I mean I can't believe he ran off. I am so worried about him" she said and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked like she haven't had much sleep.

"Yeah... its weird though it doesn't feel right."I said while taking my seat at the table. After every one was done eating lunch the boys gave me the grand tour of the house, who knew a house would have so many rooms. They showed me the recording studio that I fell in love with. They also showed me there hidden movie theater it was so cool. I missed being around C3 even though it was only two of them.

"Whats going to happen if he don't come back? Whats C3 going to do?" I asked while sitting in the couch in there recording studio.

"well were going to tell the press what happened. That he dropped the group" Nate said sadly

"But....ugh he only thinks of him self!" I yelled

"How about we record some of your songs Mitchie" Caitlyn came in the room with a box of pizza. It was already 7:30pm and we were all hungry.

"That will be great, I always wanted to start recording my songs" I said while grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza. After we got done eating we started to make my first track. We all decided that my first song should be Don't Forget, the next track would be La La Land. Thats what we done half the night was just decide what songs that I would sing on my C.D. It was so much fun it felt like I was finally getting my new start. With Shane or not, I still will sing. We finally decided to call it a night around 12:30 am as Jason fell asleep on the couch. We all went to our rooms and I was laying down staring at my canopied ceiling. I kept thinking about Shane till I let the sleep take over my body.

"_Mitchie I love you" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I started to yell._

"_Shane! Shane please don't go!" I yelled as I ran towards Shane . He just ignored me and picked up his suit cases and left the house. I fell to the floor and started to cry._

"_No Shane I need you..Please don't go!" I cried. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I cried heavily into my knees, wanting him to come back in to my life._

"_Why Shane?" I asked my self over and over. I looked up when the door opened and some one put there arms around me._

"_Shh Mitchie, its going to be okay" the voice comforted me. I looked up and saw Troy or at least I thought it was Troy. _

"_Troy?" I asked and the figure nodded continued hugging me._

"_He left me. Why did he go?" I asked him _

"_Mitchie he may be gone but he will always be in your heart, just like Paul, Gabby and I" he said kissing my forehead._

"_How when its broken?" I asked _

"_Because like I said before Baby, its your time to shine! Love can conquer anything just be strong and you will shine, no matter how far you are in the dark you will shine" he said kissing my lips I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back._

"_Troy thank you!" I whispered and he nodded getting up and walking away._

I woke up the next morning remembering every detail of the dream I just had. Today was a new day maybe he would come back home and if not I still have them in my heart.


	14. DREAMS COME TRUE IF U DREAM HARD ENOUGH

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews they were amazing =) sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school but I got out early today so I said what the heck. I would like to thank my lucky number 58 MISSxTOWxMATTER aka Destanie who been bugging me all week on when I am going to update the story. So next update will be on lucky number 65**

**disclaimer: oh you know that already why do you even ask?**

**((((UPDATE IN 65 REVIEWS)))))**

Dear Journal its me Mitchie.

I was unpacking my things into my the new house, thats when I found you last week. Well things changed big time for me. Its been officially going on one year since Shane disappeared and that wasn't the only person who mysteriously vanished from the face of the earth, my lovely cousin Terri went missing shortly after Shane. At first we though he was kidnapped so we reported him to missing people after a month with him gone we saw all the magazines with pictures of Shane and his new girlfriend. It broke my heart but I still miss him to pieces but I have to realize he hurt me once again. I had a CD from Hollywood Records I was now the new lead singer to Connect 3. Nate and Jason helped my sign a deal, and Caitlyn is our new producer. Life will be good if Shane was here...but I have to thank him because he broke my heart that lead to wonderful songs. Oh so with all my friends Chad and Tawni officially hate each other! Chad is with some girl named Sonny, and Jake he is dating some girl named Miley. We don't really talk anymore only here and there nothing big. Oh yeah I have a concert tonight so I have to go get ready love lots Mitchie.

P.S wish me luck

"Hey Mitchie you ready to leave to the Staples Center?"Jas asked from the door.

"Yeah Jas on my way. I just got done rewriting the new song, can you and Nate practice? I want us to play it for our last song, tonight"

"Yeah sure, its funny how we are in a band together. Its weird with out, the one we should not say"Jason said sarcastically

"Oh man are you talking about big bird again?" I joked around

"Good one Mitch, but no I was talking about Shane"

"Yeah I know, but he left us for Terri what else can we do? You saw the pictures" I said remembering when I woke up and saw Terri and Shane on the front cover of Tween Weekly.

"Mitch? Jas? Were ready to go!"Caitlyn yelled and we both looked at each other and raced down the stairs, from our new Malibu Mansion.

"Ha ha I won. In your Face pretty boy!" I joked around with Jason.

"Only because you slid down the rail of the stairs, I say rematch!" Jas joked around with me.

"No I think we should leave now! Nate is already getting the band practicing the songs at the stage" Cait said and we frowned. I grabbed my purse and my aviators and the three of us went into the black SUV the company provided for us. The driver soon drove off, to the concert.

"So Mitch are you done with that new song?" Cait asked

"Yeah I gave Jas, the music sheet to look over" I replied and Jason gave Caitlyn the paper.

"Wow Mitchie thats a good song!" Caitlyn commented

"Yeah I had the dream again, thats why I was inspired by it." I replied

"Yeah I think its going to be fun playing."Jason said we all stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When we got there I saw the crowd, there had to be like thousands of people out there.

"Are you ready to perform your very first concert?"Jason asked

"Yeah just a little nerves" I told him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Mitch with Nate and I you will do amazing!" he replied and I felt much calmer.

"Okay we have to go now Mitchie, on the count of three." Cait said.

"One...two...three"Jason said and he opened the door we got out the car and heard just about every one scream.

"Oh my god! This is awesome!" I yelled at Jas.

We rushed threw the crowd, with Jason and I signing autographs and taking pictures. We finally made it to the door, and I rushed to my dressing room to change into my outfit. The makeup artist done shiny smoky eyes and the rest of my makeup was natural look. I wore a black and silver top with black skinny jeans. A big square ring and a spiked bracelet with silver dangle earrings. I also had black stiletto boots that went half way up to my knees.

"Mitchie your on in ten" the stage manager came in and told me it was time to leave. I started to make my way to the stage.

"Wow is that Mitchie Torres I see walking in front of me? Hey that kinda rhymes?"Jason said from behind me.

"No Jas, that did not rhyme? Your so weird!"Nate said joking around with Jason.

"Come on guys, are you ready?" I asked and we went on the platform that was going to lift us on to the middle of the stage.

"Readier then I'd ever be"Jason said followed with Nate nodding.

"Okay ready one, two, three, lets rock this show!" I yelled and Jason started to play his guitar, then Nate pushed the green button and we were lifted onto the stage. Everyone started to scream, Nate and Jason started to play the opening notes to my song get caught. I started to sing and I saw the crowd go wild.

"Don't say that you need me

and don't play these games with my mind

you better get outta my head cause you're wastin' my time

and don't play, cause you had your shot

you better stop messin' around cause you're gonna get caught" I finished the song breathing heavily, I went to get a drink of water from my water bottle and Nate started to play the next song, Appreciate. He wrote this song when we were watching movies, and got inspired, it was mostly me singing and he would sing bits and parts.

"My girl turns sweet sixteen today

she's beautiful, so beautiful

it might get rough sometimes

but I hope she keeps her faith" Nate and I sang together and it was my turn to sing the ending of the song. I took a deep breath and started to sing again.

"I wish I grabbed a chance

to say to her to her

life to short

so take the time and appreciate

life is to short

so take the time and appreciate" I finished and we sang my new hit Here we go again, catch me, la la land and Remember December. Nate sang Give love a try, and Fly with Me. We were on our second to last song of the night. When I saw him in the crowd, I blinked my eyes and then he was gone. I was playing my guitar for Fly with Me, and chewing my watermelon flavored gum. I had to chew it so my mouth wouldn't become dry when I was singing. The band was still called Connect 3 I just took Shane's spot. The label thought it was for the best, because I needed a band and Connect 3 needed a new lead singer. Since I played guitar and piano, I would usually be at the piano or playing the guitar when Nate would sing.

"We're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

so won't you fly, fly, fly with me?" Nate sang the end of the song and I got ready to sing the last song of the night. It was a bonus song so when I got up to the front they crowd was surprised with the extra song.

_**la da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah**_

now you told me on a Sunday  
that it wasn't ganna work  
i tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt

we stand next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
i know what you were thinking  
before you say it aloud

don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
oh  
everytime you lie

i woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
much classier less trashier  
then who you prove to be

how longs it ganna take before  
you see that shes no me  
oh no

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie

and i no way?  
will be feeling no more embrace?  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistake  
goodbye to ??

so don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not ganna listen

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie  
ooh  
everytime you lie

don't say you're sorry  
ooh yeah  
don't say you're sorry

_**ooh**_

the truth is all that i can hear 

_**everytime you li**_e

I finished the song and everyone went wild. Nate,Jason and I went on the runway and bowed in front of everyone. We done our signature pose that was on the cover of our new CD. Nate grabbed my hand and I grabbed Jason's hand, and we all jumped in the air. We went back to the platform and we went back to the hall way under our stage.

"wow that was so fun!" I said in a harsh voice.

"You need to drink some hot green tea with lots of lemon for that voice of yours so it won't go away"Nate Suggested

"Thanks we could get some when we get to the lounge room" I said walking behind Jason.

"You guys we amazing the best performance I have yet seen!" the stage manager commented

"Thanks Destanie" we said at the same time. We finally made it to the lounge room and Nate made us some green tea.

"Thank you Nate, who told you about the tea?" I asked being curious

"Ugh..Shane did" he said and we all suddenly got quite. Then I remembered what I saw in the crowd.

"I just hope he is proud of us" Jason said

"You guys I don't know, exactly what I saw...but when Nate was singing Fly with me. I was playing the guitar and I happened to look out in the crowd and I could have sworn I saw Shane. But when I blinked he was gone, I guess it was just my imagination running wild with me again" I said stirring my tea with the spoon.

"I saw him too! I just thought it was my imagination!" Jason yelled

(SHANE POV)

Terri finally gave up on me, so she let me go. Two weeks ago, I went to the house looking for every one but found it empty. Well the maids and guards were still there they just said that everyone is out of town, or on tour. At first it hit me Nate and Jason went on with out me? But then when I went to Hollywood records they told me that Mitchie was now in the group. I couldn't blame them though because they did think that I left Mitchie for Terri. I remember they had a amber alert on me and had everyone looking for me, thats when Terri made me take pictures of us on this fake date she made me do. She would always tell me everyday that I am the reason why she hasn't killed Mitchie yet. I had Mitchie's life in the palm of my hands, any wrong thing I do or say could have ended Mitchie's life. When I found out that the group was having a concert tonight, I used my connections and made it to the show. When I got to the concert Nate was singing some new song that had Peter Pan, and Wendy. Thats when I saw Mitchie playing my guitar, you know the black and white one lucky Lulu. I was staring at Mitchie when I noticed that she saw me, I had to hide before she spotted me out. I quickly ran to the middle of the crowd so she wouldn't see me from far away. When the concert was over I went back to my hotel to think of my plans to get my girlfriend and brothers back.


	15. Gift of a Friend

Dear Journal its your rock star Mitchie

Yeah can you believe it me a rock star?? wow I never thought all my dreams would come true. Last night was the best, the concert was amazing. We had a after party at the Nokia theater where our opening acts had a private concert there was Honor Society and Jordian Sparks and a new group called Wonder girls they were amazing! So when we finally came home around 3 am I was extremely tired I had to wake up 6 hours later to catch the plain to our next show in Albuquerque New Mexico. Yeah were on tour and last night was the first show. I can't believe it me Michelle Torres on tour as lead singer of Connect 3. It still feels like a dream to me. Well I better go I am writing this while we drive to the air port. Live Love Mitchie

I closed my Journal and looked out the window, my mind was still on Shane was it really him? I guess I'd never know things like that are a mystery to me.

"So Mitchie you ready for tomorrow night? Were playing our second concert"Jas asked

"yeah we should play solo and everything your not?"I suggested

"Yeah we could do that"Nate replied

"you guys I had that dream again. The one where the giant pigeon starts to chase me" Jason said

"maybe its telling you not to run away from problems, and fight them" I stated

"yeah that could be it. Thanks Mi" Jas said I smiled and continued looking out the window

"Mitch have you had that dream again?"Caitlyn asked

"Yeah but this time it was different, I was dreaming that Shane came home and he was looking for us and we weren't there because were on tour and all. So there he was looking or us then he found out we were on tour and he got really mad ad tried to have Terri kill us" I explained to them

"Wow that is crazy..lets see what do you think it could mean?" Nate asked and I looked at him with a blank expression

"Maybe it means that the reason why Shane was missing is because he was keeping you safe, being away from you?" Jason replied

"Wow that was deep Jas" I said laughing

"Hey, I may not be there brightest crayon in the crayon box, but I got my moments" he said and started to laugh with the rest of us. The car suddenly stopped and when I looked out we were at the air port.

"You guys were at the air port now, is there any thing else you need me to do?" Andrew said

"No thanks Andrew, your off till we come back" I said and he nodded. Jason went to get a cart to put all our luggage on.

"Wow Mitch you must have the most from us all!" Nate yelled

"Sorry were gone for all summer, around the whole world what do you expect" I said grabbing my guitar and my purse from the back seat.

"yeah thats why Nate sent his bags yesterday" Jason said taking the last of the bags out of the car.

"So you must have more than me to do that"I said helping Jason push the cart to the luggage check.

"Welcome to American west air lines how may I help you?" The man said taking his eyes off the computer

"Yeah were here to get out tickets and check our luggage" Nate replied

"Okay how many seats do you need and to where?" The guy said Nate and the guy were talking while Jason, Cait and I went to look for coffee.

"I smell starbucks!" Jason yelled and ran.

"That boy is one weirdo" Caitlyn said

"yeah but we gotta love him" I said laughing while running after Jason to the StarBucks stand.

"I ordered for you guys already" He said handing us a cup

"Thanks Jason, how did you know I wanted strawberries and cream?" Caitlyn asked

"Are you actually asking him that?" I asked laughing at her

"Am I that obvious?" She asked taking a sip from the straw

"Yeah but its all good"Jason replied

"Lets get back to Nate before we get stuck here." I commented

"Oh no. We can't have that happing, to the perfect of friends!" some one said from behind us. I turned around to see a brown headed girl.

"ugh do we know you?" Jason asked

"hey guys come on I got the tickets" Nate said stopping when he saw the girl in front of us. Jason grabbed my free hand and pulled me behind him.

"What do you want Terri?" Nate snapped at her. Holding Caitlyn next to him.

"I just wanted to wish my cousin good luck thats all" She said sarcastically

"Well you wished it now leave" Jason cut in

"Well I would but I don't want to" she replied

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well you guys know that Shane is home or where ever he is. He been free for like a month now. Yeah I had him the whole time, I decided to let him go he was no fun no more. Especially since you guys gave up on him. Well he did think you guys died for awhile that was fun to play with" she said laughing

"he is free and he hasn't tried to contact us?" Jason asked

"Well I don't know what is going on threw his head" She replied I just held Jason's hand tighter

"we have to go nice talking to you and all but duty calls" Caitlyn said and we all walked away from her towards big Rob our security guard.

"Watch out for her she was the one who always tried to hurt Mi" Jason told Rob he nodded and we went to the flight attendant to talk to her about our arrangement. I just stood there while Jason talked to her about our meals and the schedule we had. Finally we were on the plain I sat next to the window on our private jet.

"Hey does the plain have all our luggage?" I asked

"Yeah they even have our stage!" Jason said

"Wow this plain can carry the stage?" I asked

"yeah thats why we have such a big plain its pretty cool. We were going to use it last year but Shane decided to go to the music school. Which turned out perfect cause you were there" Jason said

"Wow thats cool, I am glad he made that choice to go" I said

"Me to, I'm gonna take a nap okay" Jason said and I nodded taking out my yellow song book out of my bag. I decided to write a song. What should I write about? Jason, Nate and Caitlyn was there for me threw everything maybe I should write about them? Hm how should it go, I started to tap the pencil on my lap. I wrote down the first line that came to me

_Some times you think you'll be fine by your self_

I thought of the time when I thought I could make I with out any one, I only crashed and burned that time. With out my friends I was going threw mental breakdowns and I needed Chad and Jake to take care of me. I miss them a lot I would tell them my dreams and Jake would always say a dream is just a wish that you make to come true, I quickly thought of the next line after I thought of them.

_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_its easy to feel like you don't need help_

_but its harder to walk on your own_

when I wrote down that I remembered Shane and how we became friends again. How he did every thing to make me happy again. When I realized that its harder to be alone, things finally started to get better.

_You'll change inside_

_when you realize_

I changed so much since a couple years ago. My life was getting to rock bottom but then my friends helped me out of it and helped me climb back to the top.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
And believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
And believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are, when you open your heart  
And believe in, when you believe in  
When you believe in the gift of a friend

I finished the song and noticed I had tears falling from my eyes. I looked to my side and saw Jason asleep on my shoulder, I looked across from me and saw Nate and Caitlyn deep in conversation I smiled at them and read over the song that I just wrote. There my best friends my only real friends who stood with me threw everything. The rest left me and changed when they became famous Tawni only thinks of her self and its so sad because she was never like that before. She use to be so caring and sweet well only to the people she talked to, other than that she wouldn't waste her time talking to anyone. Then there was Jake he was like my brother then he got all self centered ego crazed actor. He forgot where he made his name from, he use to be the one I could run to when I needed a hug or someone to talk to. Then there was Chad well he was the sweetest guy I knew till he turned into a jerk, the last thing I said to him was I wish I never met him. I didn't mean it but I guess he took it serious because he never talked to me the same after that. Then there was Jackson and Max I talk to them once in a while they well there still the same. Then there was Amber and Ashley they were Terri's best friends and I didn't even know about it. Thats how she found out so much about me. Thats really sad considering I trusted them. Another person I trusted was Shane how could he not tell us he was back for a month didn't he want to be back with us? Or does he just hate us for going on with out him?

"Mi you still up?" Jason asked

"yeah Jay whats up" I asked

"I love you Mi don't stress your self out. Things will get better" he whispered

"I love you too Jay but how when he is the only thing on my mind?"

"Well thats a tough one. Maybe he couldn't find us. You never know"

"Jay I hope your right, I miss him so much."

"I know Mi we all do. Take a nap you didn't sleep much after we got home this morning"

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to"

"For me, Mi please" He looked at Mitchie giving her the puppy dog look and she smiled

"Okay just for you"

"Yay now take a nap we won't be there for another 3 hours"

"Okay nighty night" I whispered and closed my eyes.

(SPOV)

I was in my hotel room, about to move back into my old mansion, when the Hot Tunes popped up on the TV.

"Hello welcome to todays news. The band Connect 3 is officially on tour there show kicked off last night in LA at the Staples Center. Then they went to the after party at the Nokia Theater. Every one who's any one way there. Now we go to the interview we had at the after party." The reporter said standing in front of the Staples Center I watched it till it went to a video of last night.

"Mitchie, Jason, and Nate can you answer a couple of questions?" The reporter asked

"Ugh sure why not" Mitchie said smiling into the camera

"where are you headed tomorrow?"

"well we are on our way to New Mexico, then after that were out to Toronto Canada" Nate Replied

"Thats interesting. How does it feel being in a band with out your brother?"

"Well its not the same. We all love and miss Shane and we still wish he was here. We love Mi and all but Shane made C3 what it is today, we wouldn't be here with out him"Jason said

"Yeah Jay is right I love working with the boys, and I mean its a dream come true but I would give the spot of lead singer to Shane any day just to get him back" Mitchie replied

"What about you Nate what do you have to say"

"Well like Mi and Jay said, we miss Shane he meant everything to us." Nate said

"Well there you have it folks from C3 them selfs. I am Sherry Okamoto from Hot Tunes" after that I turned of the TV. I felt really sad after watching that, I didn't know they missed me I thought they hated me. I quickly got my keys and left the hotel I went to the nearest pay phone to call our driver. I don't really know if he still works for them or not. The phone rang three time then he answered.

"Hello this is Andrew how may I help you" The voice said in the other line

"Hey Drew its me Shane, Listen I am back in town and I need a ride to the house" I said

"Okay sir anything welcome back, where are you so I can pick you up"

"I am by Sunset and Alameda."

"Oh good I am close to there ill be there in five"

"See you then" I said and then the line went dead. I went to sit at the bench five minutes passed by then I saw a black SUV pull up to the curb and a man came out to open the door.

"Mr. Grey welcome back" Andrew said

"Its good to be back Drew" I said patting him on the back

"Yeah Miss Mitchie would love it" He replied

"How is she?" I asked

"well I can't say much about her ever time I drive the band some place she is always the quite one looking out the window"

"what about my brothers?"

"Well Jay oh thats what we call him now, he is the same but a lot quieter then there is Nate he always looks like he is lost in thought. Them three changed when you left"

"Why do you call Jason Jay?"

"well he saw a Jay Bird, and decided thats his new nick name" Andrew said chuckling

"Yeah somethings never change I see"

"Yup but a lot of things change in ones mind, have you taken the time and read about the band?"

"No I didn't know they still were performing, till last night"

"Well they had no choice to sign Mi on to keep the record contract. Mi needed a band and C3 needed a lead singer so they hired Mi to be lead singer just to save C3"


	16. where are you now?

_*** _

_To my favorite teacher_

_who told me to never give up_

_To my 5th grade crush_

_who I thought I really loved_

_To the guys I missed_

_And the girls we kissed_

_Where are you now?_

_***_

Andrew dropped me off at the house, it felt weird that my brothers moved out. I walked into my old room it was the same as how I left it but I noticed there was a box on my night stand. Weird. I walked up to it and looked to see if there was a a note from who it was from, all it said was Shane. I looked at the box it was a simple brown box I picked it up and it wasn't that heavy I pulled up the flaps and found tickets and backstage passes. Okay I give whats up? I found a note on the bottom of the box..

_Hey Shane I had my assistant send this box to you, just in case some miracle happens and you __decide to come back home. I know its already asking to much by wishing that. Hey a girl can only dream right? So yeah you probably already heard I am the new lead singer to C3, please don't be mad at Nate or Jay or me it wasn't planed. C3 was just about to fall apart more then it was and the record contract was up, we had to think fast they wanted to fire Nate and Jason even you because you were a no show. We had no choice to sign me as lead singer to save the band. As in the tickets and the backstage tickets we were sent a pair for you too just if our chances would be lucky and you happen to__show up. There are plane tickets and concert tickets, there is also the backstage passes so you can come see us. Were leaving to Albuquerque New Mexico after our Staples Center concert. Its a world tour so its a year long, we have Honor Society and Jordin Sparks and a new band called Wonder Girls opening up for us. It will be wonderful if there was a chance where you can join us. Ugh Nate and Jason say hi and that they miss you, if your wondering why we4 moved it is because it is closer to LA.__All you have to ask Andrew to take you to the house, he is still our driver. Lets see this is really hard __I have no clue why they made me write the letter I obviously have no clue what to say. Well I was also to tell you the schedule and the times stuff like that but I just copied a schedule and its with the tickets. So yeah thats all I have to say because looser and dumber tricked me. I am mad at them there so going to get it! So yeah bye best of wishes Mitchie Torres. Oh yeah and Jason he wanted me to write his name. So yeah bye._

Wow that it typical Mitchie only thinking of her self! Mad oh yeah Connect 3 is something that my brothers and I made up not her! She didn't have the right to take my spot. I was so going to show them Shane Gray does not get replaced. I was looking at the tickets the plane leave in a hour, If I leave now I can make it to the Air Port its not to far from where I live. I grabbed one of my duffel bags and through some clothes in there and grabbed my toothbrush. I ran out and grabbed my keys to my car id have Andrew pick it up later, I started the car and drove off luckily I still had gas in this baby Nate probably drove it or something.

***

_To my ex-bestfriends_

_Don't know how we grew apart_

_To my favorite Band_

_And sing-alongs in my car_

_To the face I see in my memories_

_Where are you now?_

_***_

When I woke up from my nap we were already in Albuquerque that was fast. I looked at Jason and he was asleep too. I decided to shake him.

"Jay wakey wakey sleepy head" I shook him some more till he slowly opened his eyes, bout time.

"Mitch why you waking me up I wanna sleep"

"Where here lets go" Nate said standing up from his seat he was stretching.

"Yeah lets go Jason" Caitlyn followed Nate out of the plane and I grabbed my things once Jason got out of the way.

"Why is all the paparazzi over there by that gate?" Jason asked pointing to gate 58 it was the plane from LAX.

"Who knows maybe they think were arriving in that plane?" Nate replied I just ignored them staring at the crowed.

"Well I don't want to stay here and get caught by crazy fans so I say we should leave now" Caitlyn suggested

"Yeah good idea" Nate and Jason said at the same time I swear when they do that it freaks me out.

"Mitch? Are you ready lets go" Jason said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah sure lets go to the hotel." I finally said I was stuck on that crowd for some reason like something was pulling me in it. We got out the air port unnoticed thank god, we got into out tour bus which was weird how did it get here so fast?

"Hey Mitchie they have a Star Bucks lets go!" Jason said excitedly. That boy and his Star Bucks I swear he is going to get so hyper.

"You and your Star Buck Jas" I said giggling and we ran to the coffee stand.

***

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I am thinking of you_

_you showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_if it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_***_

The plane ride took three hours. I had first class so it wasn't that bad. I slept threw most of the ride it was relaxing. When the plane landed there was a crowed of paparazzi out side the landing docks. It was weird did they know I was going to be here?

"Shane Gray how do you feel about the new lead singer of C3? Wasn't she your ex?"

"Do you think Mitchie Torres was just using you to steal your spot on Connect 3?"

"Shane where were you for a year?" I just ignored all them questions and tried to make my way out side. When I finally got out side I saw the Connect 3 tour bus parked and I saw Caitlyn walk into the bus. The driver was loading a lot of luggage into the bottom. Along with the drum set and about ten guitar cases. Then I saw a group of girls walk into the bus they were all wearing shinny outfits. Next to get on the bus was a group of guys? Who are these people I haven't met them before? There probably the Honor guys and the super girls? Something like that I don't remember.

"Jason hurry up! Your slower than Nate!" I heard Caitlyn yell from the door

"Sorry we stopped for Star Bucks" Mitchie said handing Caitlyn a box with drinks and Jason was caring two more boxes with more drinks.

"Why so much?" Caitlyn asked

"Cause we wanted to be nice and get some for everyone duh" Jason said. Walking into the bus, just five minutes after that a girl walked into the bus she must be the last person they were waiting for. I thought of it and I started to walk up to the bus. I wonder how they would feel if I crashed there tour? I walked up to the guy who was putting the bags into the compartments and handed him my bag. When he looked at me he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Sh-Shane? What how?" He stuttered

"Long story but I am back" I said putting my sun glasses over my eyes, I started to walk to the door but it was closed. I knocked on it so some one could open it up for me. I knocked three times and I waited still no answer, so I knocked harder this time. Finally some girl answered I think her name is Jordin Sparks not sure though.

"Hi may I help you?" She asked

"Yeah I am the surprise guest singer for the Connect 3 world tour" I said looking at her a little annoyed.

"It doesn't say we have a guest you are going to have to leave" she replied

"Do you know who I am?" I asked

"No thats what I am trying to figure out" She snapped. Oh that got me mad no one gives Shane Gray attitude!

"Just get out my way! Please every one knows the lead singer of C3" I said walking past her up the steps in the bus.

"Jordin who was at the door?" I heard Caitlyn ask from behind the curtain.

"Some rude guy!" She answered

"So yeah don't make me call the security guard on you" she said

"That wont help" I said sitting on the couch putting both my arms spread on top of the couch.

"Ill be back you guys I need one of my bags" I heard Nate say and walked out from behind the curtain. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me and I smiled.

"Hi little bro" I greeted and smiled again. I know I am being a jerk but I can't help it thats who I am right?

"Sh-Shane? What are you doing here?" he stuttered putting his fingers threw his hair.

"Oh you know just the normal stuff relaxing and getting to know your friend Jordin here" I replied

"No you were being rude and wouldn't leave" She snapped again. What is up with this girl seriously?

"Shane C3's lounge spot is behind those curtains this is for the rest of the bands, so please don't try to come back and rule every things. Its not the same you can't just leave for a year and come back and make things okay again. That's not how it works yeah we miss you but we moved on, you gave us no choice" Nate angrily said stomping out the bus.

***

_To my first girlfriend _

_I thought for sure was the one_

_To my last girlfriend_

_sorry that I screwed it up_

_To the ones I loved_

_But didn't show it enough_

_Where are you now?_

_***_

I think I have a sugar rush thanks to Jason, I feel very hyper. I couldn't stop giggling thank you Jason. I never drank more than one cup of Star Bucks in a day, Nate went to go get one of his bags probably the one with the X-Box we were going to have Halo matches I can't wait.

"Whats taking Nate so long?" Caitlyn asked

"I dunno all are bags are together separate from the rest he did label the ones with the X-Box he should be back" Jason mentioned

"Ill go I have to get my blanket any ways" I said putting on my sunglasses and walking out of the room. Everyone was sitting around talking. I walked passed everyone and went out side to find Nate grabbing a duffel bag.

"Hey can you get my blanket please" I asked

"Why do you need your blanket its so hot?" he asked

"Cuz the a/c is so cold duh Nate" I said teasing him

"looser its only a thirty minute ride to the stadium" he said throwing me my brown and aqua blanket, it was my favorite one.

"But still after we do the concert were back on the road to Denver so I want to be prepared then sorry"

"Oh yeah thats true" something was wrong he seems not him self.

"Nate whats wrong?" I asked following him into the bus

"He is whats wrong" e said looking at one of the guys.

"Oh wheat did he- wait Shane?" I asked looking back at the curly haired guy sitting with big Rob.

"Yeah him" Nate sneered, walking back into our room. I just stayed there and looked at Shane, he was laughing and I noticed something about him. He wasn't the same Shane I knew, I shrugged it off I was mad at him still. Terri's words were on repeat the whole time on the plane ride here I walked back into the room. I saw Nate telling everyone who decided to crash out tour.

"I can't believe he is out there and not even saying hi?" Jason said I saw the hurt in hi eyes.

"Jason it's okay he isn't the same Shane" I said coldly

"What you mean Mi?" He asked

"You can see it in his eyes, there dark like before when he was a jerk. He is up to something" I replied sitting next to Jason. Nate was connecting the X-Box to the plasma tv.

"You saw it to?" Nate asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah he isn't the same I could just tell" I said putting my head on Jason's shoulder and wrapping my blanket on me.

"He snapped at me earlier and I told him off" Nate whispered turning on th X-Box on.

"Nate its not your fault" I told him. He sighed and looked down.

"I know, but I think he wants to take your spot away" He whispered. Now it was my turn to sigh. I shook my head.

"Well he isn't getting it that easy" I said

"You guys enough talk about the diva and lets play already!" Jason mentioned

"Yeah I don't want to hear or see him" Caitlyn said. That shocked me they were best friends. Just like I was best friends with Jason.

"Okay lets play" Nate said handing us our remotes and picking out our characters. I always picked the alien guy he looked cool Jason picked the same as me like always and Nate and Caitlyn picked the human guy.

"is the Internet connected to play live?" Jason asked

"Yeah its loading right now." Nate said and with that we were connected. We were playing on teams me and Jason against Caitlyn and Nate. This was are thing when we had free time, it was so much fun.

"I am so going to kill you Nate!" Jason yelled and I started to laugh when Jason snippered Nate right in the head.  
"Ha 12 kills for us and 10 kills for you" I said laughing some more. Just when I said that Nate threw a sticky bomb at me and I blew up. Just my luck.

"Now its 11 kills be afraid Mitchie be very afraid" Nate said it went on like that for the whole time we were in the bus. Finally it was a tie 45 to 45, the next kill wins.

"Were hear!" I heard some girl yell just the distraction I needed I quickly shot Caitlyn with the laser gun and she died we won!

"Ha were the Champions!" Jason yelled and we started to do our victory dance we made up.

"Thats not fair I was distracted" Caitlyn said pouting

"Its okay Caity I still love you girl!" I said hugging my best friend. We both started laughing and all four of us waled out of our room. To my surprise everyone was already out of the bus and walking nto the building. Well at least I wouldn't see Shane for another five minutes.

***

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I am thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

_***_

I was stuck in the front room with the new bands, just my luck. I talked to our body guard and told him the situation I was in. to my surprise he was very sympathetic about it. Finally we got to the venue and one of the girls got really happy.

"Were hear!" did she really have top yell? Ugh girls are so annoying sometimes. We walked out of the bus and I waited out side for like five minutes but still no show of my brothers and Mitchie and Caitlyn. What were they doing? I heard them laughing a lot the whole time we were coming here. Finally I heard four people laugh and walk out of the bus Caitlyn was holding Nate's hand and Jason was giving Mitchie a piggy back ride? They were close for only friends, ugh Shane don't think like that.

"Hey you guys we need to talk" I said making all of the stop at the sound of my voice.

"I already told you what had to be said" Nate said coldly and continued to walk to the building

"Jason?" I asked of course my naive brother would stay and talk to me.

"I have nothing to say, neither does Mi" he replied and let Mitchie to the ground to walk on her own. They went to the building and I was left alone out side, to think of what I done wrong. Okay yeah I was being a jerk again but that was normal, if its because I was gone for a year it wasn't my fault. I decided to walk in and watch them do sound check. Normally I would go and dress up in a costume and make everyone laugh but everyone hated me for some reason. Its just another reason why I should be lead singer again.

"Mitchie you and Nate start in five" the stage manager said

"Okay come on Nate" Mitchie said and I saw Jason tune up his guitar and Caitlyn was in the sound booth. Jason started to play the open notes to a song I never heard before it was kinda catchy.

"Tonight I walked into the bedroom, you were visibly upset" Nate sang and I saw Mitchie play a guitar.

"Okay that was great. Save your voice well continue in 10" the lady yelled again.

***

_And I'll never see those days again _

_And things will never be that way again_

_But that's just how it goes_

_People change, But I know_

_I won't forget you_

_***_

I was playing my new purple and black guitar we were practicing World War III. Nate wrote it last week it's going to be on the new album, its a mixture of his and Jason's music mixed with mine. Its kinda weird how Shane pops out of no where how did he even know where to find us? Then he was acting really jerky again, mm beef jerky sounds good right now I wonder if they will get me some. I should ask.

"Okay that was great. Save your voice well continue in 10" Destanie told us.

"Hey can I get some beef jerky?" I asked Nate and he just gave me the what do I look like look, it was kinda funny.

"No I can't get you that Mi what do I look like 7/11?" he joked around

"Yes, yes you do." Jason said

"Wait what?" Nate asked

"Don't even ask" I said and we all started laughing. It was our little insider we had going on only us four knew what it meant.

"Mi, your manager is calling you" Caitlyn said through the intercom. What? I hope its not any bad news, I walked up to Caitlyn with a worried look on my face. She handed me the phone and I was really scared to answer.

"H-hello?" I asked

"Mitchie Darling how is the tour going?"

"Its going great I love it" I said

"That is good to hear, listen doll when you come back home I want to try something out with you and the boys or maybe just you I want you to go to an audition to be in the newest movie, what do you say to that?" What! A movie this is like so amazing.

"Oh my god are you serious Ralphy? That is so definitely a yes!" I was so happy.

"Well yeah who is your number one agent/manager? Me of course okay so I'll make a date when you come back, I gotta go now. Chow Hun."

"Bye Ralphy" I said and he hung up the phone. I was so excited so I started to scream.

"AHHHHH!"

"Mitchie whats wrong?" Shane asked running towards me, um okay that was a shocker.

"Oh nothing wheres Jason and Nate I have good news for them" I said jumping up and down.

"What about me?"

"Ugh...Shane I dunno?" I said bitting my lip.

"What ever then, them paparazzi we right you just used me to get my spot in lead singer! Well enjoy it while it lasts Mitchie because its not your for long! That whole year being away from you was the best decision I made in my life!" He yelled. I was so shocked where did that come from.

"S-Shane?"

"No Shane me Mitchie, your a two timing backstabbing no for good worthless piece of trash. I hate you always have always will!" okay this hurt me a lot and tears started to fall from my eyes. So I just ran to my dressing room.

***

_To the ones who cared_ _And who were there from the start_ _To the love that left_ _and took a piece of my heart_ _To the few who'd swear_ _I'd never go anywhere_ _Where are you now?_ ***

I saw Mitchie run in the opposite direction crying I turned around and saw Nate, Jason and Caitlyn arms folded across there chest and shaking there heads.

"What? She had whats coming to her" I said coldly.

"What that she turned down her own record label to save Connect 3? How everyday she would wake up in the middle of the night crying? You weren't there Shane Jason had to stay up most nights trying to calm her down. Nate had to take over weekends while I took over the days watching her. Whats wrong with you Shane?" Caitlyn had sternly told me.

"I don't care its her fault I had everything taken from me"

"I cant believe you Shane. What happened to the Shane we knew?" Jason said still shaking his head

"Apparently it died along with my flat iron" I snapped who the hell did they think they were telling the Shane Gray what to do? I make my own rules and I'll be nice to who I want to be nice to. No one is going to tell me what to do.

***

_Where are you now?_

_Cause I am thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

***

I can't believe him, I hate him so much right now how could he? Did he even have a heart at all I am so tired of getting hurt. I wish he never came back. I just cried on the corner floor of the room, it felt like my heart was getting ripped out my chest. I heard a someone knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled tears falling down my eyes.

"Mitchie please let me in its Jason" oh man how can I refuse Jason.

"Okay come in Jay" I said pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Oh god Mitchie, I am so sorry" wait that wasn't Jason's voice. I looked up and saw Nate holding Shane's arm making him say sorry to me.

"Get out Shane!" I said with as much hate in that state meant as I can.

"Mitch Just listen"

"No Shane I can't I am done listing why you even apologizing in the first place?" I asked looking back down at my feet.

"Because Nate said if I don't he will call security on me are you happy?"

"Shane I am far from happy leave out of my sight, leave me alone. Don't call me, or write me I want no contact with you what so ever." I said whipping my tears away. Where was the Shane I loved the one who was sweet and caring? Where was he now?

***

_If it wasn't for you _

_I would never be who I am _

_If it weren't for you _

_I'd be nothing_

_Where are you now?_

_***_


End file.
